St Pheliostas Other Princess
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Vampire GameIY Xover. Kagome, with Kirara by her side, is sent home to her world after defeating Naraku. But it is not her era. Full Summary inside. CoAuthored by DeathNoteMaker
1. Act 1, Part I

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: This is one of the story ideas that were on Bishie's page! I offered to co-author, and she accepted so here I am! She has allowed me to do the first chapter. : 3 I hope you all enjoy the story! This starts before Duzell appears! XD

Summary: Kagome, with Kirara by her side, is sent home to her world after defeating Naraku. But…it is not her era. Her true home where magic, royalty, creatures beyond myth and vampires exist. Not only that, but in this world, our favorite miko is a princess. A princess of a holy lineage at that!

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act 1, Part I: Summoning Gone Wrong or Right?

"Lady Ishtar, please be very careful with the pronunciation!" A young woman with waist length black hair, and pale skin garbed in a purple silk dress looked at the old man. Her beautiful emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I know what I am doing you old fart!" Three young men stood on the side of the display watching the events between the old man, and irritated young lady.

Two of them were laughing behind their hands, while the tallest of the three sighed. He ran a hand through his black hair, and opened his dark blue eyes. His clothes signified his role as a soldier, but he was really a bodyguard. "I will do fine! I don't have to read this whole thing!" Yes, he was one of the bodyguards of the irritatingly rebellious girl that was yelling.

Locking his eyes on the girl's petite frame, he watched as she stood in the middle of the circle. As she began to chant the necessary components for the spell, Ishtar's hair began to float as her powers lit the circle. Everyone in the room watched in surprise as she then brought her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and then began the most important part. "With my powers I summon another direct descendant of my great-grandfather!"

The old man, though he usually was pretty much deaf to Ishtar's insults or rude sayings. Heard that loud and clear, didn't she know she was the only direct descendant of King Phelios? The coloring in the room went dim before extinguishing completely, making the others in the room sigh in relief. Ishtar only stood in the middle of the room with a disappointed expression on her face. Her bodyguard was about to walk up to her, when the circle glowed once more but this time blinded everyone.

When the light cleared away, everyone opened their eyes and shook their heads. What had just happened? The only thing that had snapped them out of their dazes was a scream from one of the maids. Looking in the direction the woman was pointing in, they all saw another young woman laying on the ground bleeding. All the occupants of the room looked at the woman, and watched as she slowly stood up.

The red wide-legged pants, she had cuts in the fabric. Instead of a shirt, bandages were wrapped around her upper body, but they couldn't see anything because she was lying on her stomach with two swords in her sash. They noticed that red was staining the back of the bandages, and spreading across the stone floor. One of the maids in the room with brown hair made to go towards her, when they heard hissing. Stepping from under the woman's long raven hair, a small two-tailed cat appeared.

The princess and the other women in the room all squealed at the cuteness (though the princess did mentally) of the cat. The one going towards the woman turned her attention back to her original task, when the cat was suddenly engulfed in fire. In the next moment, a ferocious looking feline was hovering protectively over the body of the unconscious female. Roaring at the woman, making her run away. She hissed at anyone coming close. Darres and the other two young men drew their swords.

They had to get the woman from the monster. "Kirara?" Any movement stilled as the woman tried to push herself up from the ground. Her arms trembling as she came close to achieving her goal, only to give out and make her fall back on the ground. A pain filled moan escaped her mouth, as she reached her hand towards Kirara's head.

"Where are we Kirara? Is everyone safe?"

The feline's wild eyes seemed to soften as she nuzzled the woman's hand. "Don't worry I am not going to die…I wont die if only for their sake." The woman let out a ragged breath before falling into unconscious once more, her hand falling limply to the side. Ishtar deciding that since these fools (excluding Darres) still seemed to be stuck in some trance. "If you all would stop staring like idiots, you would realize that she is bleeding to death!"

That seemed to snap them out of it, as they finally noticed their princess walking towards the woman. Darres took a step forward and held out his hand to her. "Ishtar! Don't go near it!" Looking at him with bored look, she decided to ignore him. There was a woman dieing on her floor, and no one seemed to be trying to get her.

Coming near the feline she heard it hiss at her in what had to be a warning. Lifting her hand up she smiled, "I don't mean to harm her…we have to get her some help or she could bleed to death." Kirara looked at her with feral crimson eyes, before they seemed to take on an almost contemplative look. Gazing down at her mistress near her feet, she then nodded. Engulfed in fire once more, she turned into her smaller form and mewled.

Smiling in triumph, she then turned towards everyone. "If you all weren't acting so stupid we could have helped her sooner!" Everyone sighed at the rude behavior of their princess. Why did she have to act like such a bitch? 'Though she is right…'

Darres stepped forward and picked up the woman bridle style by Ishtar's orders. She was carried into the medical ward, where she was then laid down into one of the beds. Ishtar sat next to the bed and watched as the nurses started to tend to her wounds. The "monster" cat was lying next to the woman with a concern look, and Ishtar wondered what exactly were they? Her emerald eyes then drifted towards the woman, and an excited smile slithered onto her face.

This young woman had to be a direct descendant of Phelios!

She appeared after she did the incantation, and so she had to be! Looking her over, she had to admit that she was very beautiful. She even looked to be the same age as she did, but her chest was bigger. A fact she was kind of irritated to notice. The swords that were by her side couldn't be picked up by anyone except her. One of the maids tried to pick it up, and was thrown back.

The fact that she had the swords meant that she was a warrior of some kind.

Also one of her swords was a Holy one.

That further proved it in her mind.

"Oh my god! Who would do such a thing!?!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked towards her relative and her eyes widened in shock. It looked like something had impaled her through the stomach!! She watched as the nurses and doctor worked to stop the bleeding, and what after seemed like an eternity they accomplished that. Wrapping up the woman's wound, the doctor said that she would be fine.

After all of them left, Ishtar gazed down at the woman.

Bringing a hand up to her face, she sighed.

"Are you really a relative of mine…or are you just a summoning gone wrong?"

"Ishtar."

Turning towards the door, she saw Darres looking at her. Standing up with a sigh, Ishtar moved towards the door. Halfway out the door she looked back at her possible family member. The moon shined from one of the windows illuminating the mysterious female warrior. After the door was shut, Kirara moved to lay next to the woman's head.

Curling up and wrapping her tails around her, she fell into a light sleep. She would protect her mistress in this new place.

XoXoXoX

The Sun rose over the horizon, and crept up the length of an occupied bed. Wrinkling her nose in irritation of the light, electric blue eyes snapped opened. Shooting up from her lying position, one Higurashi Kagome; also known as the Shikon Miko, the supposed reincarnation of Kikyo, True reincarnation of Midoriko, and the vanquisher of Naraku, looked around the room in caution and confusion. "Where am I?" A jolt of pain shot through her body and her hand went to her midsection.

"I remember fighting that demon…and then being impaled by its sword trying to protect those children…why I didn't use a barrier is beyond me…"

A mewl from her side made her turn her head slightly. Seeing the nekomata, she smiled. "Kirara." The neko jumped into her lap, and then mewled at her once more. Petting her companion, a sad smiled appeared on her face.

"Where are we?"

Kirara only tilted her head to the side, before mewling making Kagome smile some more. So even Kirara had no idea. This whole place felt so different from her time and Feudal Japan, besides the stone floor and structure of the room screamed foreign to her.

"You are currently in the kingdom St. Pheliosta."

Instantly Kagome was on her feet, and her two swords were drawn. Her body in a stance that was practically beaten in her subconscious, her eyes narrowed. The morning's light glinting off of the deadly metal that was pressed against the intruder's neck. "Who are you?" Kagome hissed in a completely hostile voice. The girl in front of her was about her age, as far as she could tell.

Her eyes also drifted over towards the other occupants in the room, an old man, and three younger men. The taller of the younger men had his hand on the hilt of his sword. She smirked inwardly, "Where exactly is this St. Pheliosta?" Everyone seemed to look at her as if she had a second head. One of the young men, the one with brown hair seemed to look at her as if she was retarded.

"Are you some kind of idiot? How can you not know where St. Pheliosta is?"

An anger vein appeared on her forehead, and her right eye twitched before she took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye, she sheathed her swords and flipped back towards the bed. Landing on the other side without making any noise in her landing, she glared at them. "I wouldn't know where this St. Pheliosta would be, because I have never heard of it." Looking at them with narrowed eyes, she scowled.

"I wouldn't know where I am because I am obviously from a different world."

End of Chapter 1!

Yay! I am finally done with the first chapter! It's is Bishi-chan's turn to do a chapter, whenever she does it! I am sorry if anyone thinks that it is too short. XD This was basically the introduction, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see you guys soon!

Ja ne!


	2. Act 1, Part II

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

AN from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I'm very happy that Shí-chan (DeathNoteMaker) agreed to help me in writing this fic. Even though I really love the manga, "Vampire Game", it's been a very long time since I've read it. So forgive me if I don't know the appearances or names of most of the characters from the series. And at the moment, as I wrote the beginning of this chapter, I was without Internet for a while. So don't kill me if I get someone's name or appearance wrong.

Still, hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

Summary: Kagome, with Kirara by her side, is sent home to her world after defeating Naraku. But…it is not her era. Her true home is where magic, royalty, creatures beyond myth and vampires exist. Not only that, but in this world, our favorite miko is a princess. A princess of a holy lineage at that!

* * *

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act 1, Part 2: Summoning Gone Wrong or Right?

The woman in front of them, who their princess had summoned, was undoubtedly beautiful. Her hair was a raven color, like Ishtar's, but had a blue tint to it as the sun shined on it and her eyes were a deep blue color where their princess's were green. She still wore her red wide-legged pants with fresh bandages over her torso.

'She would almost look like Ishtar, if her eyes were changed…' Darres thought before added with a slight blush, 'and if her chest size was smaller.'

"What do you mean, 'you're from a different world'?" The old man, Sir Keld (I think that's his name… can't remember!! DX) asked, clearly shocked that his girl was from another world entirely.

The girl raised a brow and was about to answer him when another man came walking through the door, saying, "I received word that the Lady Ishtar had summoned a woman and a two-tailed cat after reciting one of the summoning incantations she was to study."

Kagome almost blushed at his appearance. This new man had long platinum blond, almost silver hair that was held back in a loose braid that reached his waist. 'I'm such a sucker for that hair color…' Kagome thought absently before she continued to survey this new man. He clearly had a masculine beauty while looking to be a few years older than her and the girl who looked to be her age. He wore what appeared to be some sort of toga, the bottom half form the waist down reaching to his the middle of his calves and revealed soft panted legs, around his waist was a light violet sash while over his right shoulder almost covering his arm was a beautiful cloth that was tied to his waist by his sash.

All in all, he was quite a sight and had this air about him that was just thick with magic.

'It's like he's a sorcerer or something… or even a mage…' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that he was smiling at her. Why was he smiling at her? Was her most surely out-of-bed appearance that humorous?

Her right brow twitched at the thought.

"Yuujin! Why are you here?" Darres asked him.

The princess's tutor for magic didn't usually appear unless it had to do with Ishtar… 'Well… this woman's appearance was Ishtar's doing…'

Yuujin didn't answer him but walked past everyone to the woman who stood in front but a bit farther from Ishtar. After he stopped right in front of Kagome, he soon dropped to one knee before grasping Kagome's left hand and placing a gentle kiss on.

The miko was shocked by this as well as everyone else in the room but were given more of a shock after what Yuujin said next, "Welcome home, Lady Kagome… first princess of St. Pheliosta…"

'Princess?! Me? How…? What is this guy talking about?' Kagome thought to herself before the old man yelled as the man before her stood while still holding her hand, "Yuujin! What do you mean, 'first princess'? St. Pheliosta only has one princess and that Princess is the Lady Ishtar!"

Keld couldn't understand the magic teacher's actions, especially with this woman who threatened Ishtar by drawing her blades at her.

"That, Sir Keld, would be incorrect." Yuujin said with a smile that clearly said 'I know something you don't know' before turning to the rest of the occupants in the room and continued, "On the day the Lady Ishtar was born, the former queen had actually given birth to twins. Because of a prophecy she was told by a priest, the queen was told that one of her children would be sent to a different world to fulfill her part in the prophecy that consisted of a jewel needing a guardian and defeating a demon while her second child would stay here in our world to rule Pheliosta. Don't you remember, Sir Keld? The queen was indeed pregnant with twins."

"As true as that may be, Yuujin, but the Lady Ishtar's twin had somehow disappeared soon after she was born and we couldn't find her! After close to two years of searching, we gave up and presumed her dead."

Yuujin just smiled as he lifted the hand he still had in his grasp, asking, "Oh? Then how did this young lady come into possession of a legsaram (I think that's what they're called… kinda like Ishtar's anklet…)? Especially when it looks so much like the one the queen was missing after her labor?"

He was referring to the bracelet on Kagome's wrist. It was gold with charms that looked like crosses within circles. If Darres remembered correctly… it almost looked like Ishtar's legsaram that she wore on her ankle…

Keld gasped in recognition while also remembering a conversation he had with one of the priests who was giving the queen a bit of fortune telling before she died. He remembered him telling him, after the queen's funeral… 'Do not fret… the first princess of Pheliosta is still alive… and will return once she's completed her destiny…'

Kagome didn't know what all the commotion was about with her bracelet. She had that thing since she was a baby! The miko knew the Higurashis adopted her soon after finding her at the base of the Goshinboku. The only thing she had of her biological family was the bracelet she was found with. She had never taken it off since she was a child and found out about her mysterious origins from when she was found.

Ishtar was shocked to hear that she had a twin, but was almost pissed to find out that no one eve told her!

'Old man Keld is DEFINITELY going to pay for not telling me something that important!' She thought angrily until she heard the girl, Kagome- she remembered Yuujin calling her say, "You mean this old bracelet? I've had that since I was a baby. My adopted mother said that it was the only thing I had when she found me…"

"My lady, this truly is proof that you are one of the heiresses to the throne of St. Pheliosta… if you need more proof…" He paused for a moment to bring out a book that she didn't notice from his sash and opened it after letting her hand go. After finding what he was searching, he asked while showing her what he found, "You have a mark that looks like this, do you not? Maybe on one of your legs?"

Keld noticed that the book Yuujin had was the journal of the Priest they were talking about…

Kagome took a look at the picture on the page Yuujin was showing her. On the page, aside from some writing she had never seen before, was a simple drawing of a butterfly with crosses on the wings.

"The Priest wrote in his journal that, before sending one of the queen's children away, he looked for any distinguished markings that would give anybody a sign that would identify her as one of the heirs to the throne if she were to return." Yuujin said, watching Kagome's reaction while informing the other occupants in the room, "And a birthmark of a butterfly with holy crosses on its wings was what he found."

Yes, Kagome recognized the drawing… she did have a mark like that. And on her right leg too. After telling them so, Yuujin asked, "May I see it?" Kagome turned her gaze to him, eyes wide with her face was a cherry red.

"The mark is on my inner thigh!" Yuujin just continued to smile before saying that he wasn't going to do anything to her and wasn't going to touch.

With her face still red and put into a frown that closely resembled a pout, Kagome brought up a chair that was nearby with her foot, set it in front of her, between her and Yuujin, and set her right foot on it before lifting her wide pant leg over her knee and above her thigh while gaining a blushing Darres and Jill and a drooling Krai. All blushing faces were melted away once they saw a birthmark that looked like a butterfly on the girl's thigh.

Ishtar also recognized the birthmark… it was the same as the one she had on her left hip. 'So it really does mean she's…'

Yuujin saw her look of recognition and stated to everyone, "To those who have known the Lady Ishtar since she was a child would also know that the princess also has this exact same birthmark on her left hip. This birthmark is solid proof that this young woman, Lady Kagome is Lady Ishtar's twin sister."

"Quit playing around, Yuujin! Anyone could have that kind of birthmark! And how can Ishtar and this girl be twins… they look nothing alike!" Darres spoke… well, more like yelled. He didn't want to believe any of this. Not to mention if this girl… who was still not wearing a proper top, was really Ishtar's sister, it would give him another pain in the ass to protect.

'… Believe me, Ishtar's enough pain to guard as it is with her running off and crap…' Darres's thoughts were cut short as he heard the 'monster' cat directing a hiss at him, its fur sticking up with its tails and its back slightly arched. It looked slightly threatening but its cuteness lessened its effect of being threatening. Although the memory of it's larger form was still fresh to Darres, making him know for certain that despite the small cat's appearance, it could be very deadly.

"Kirara." The woman's voice spoke its name, stopping its hissing at the soldier before bringing her right leg down, letting the pant leg cover her leg, and lifted her hand to the cat. The said cat hopped up onto her arm and swiftly made its way to her shoulder where it sat and seemed to cuddle with the girl's cheek as the said girl started to pet it.

Yuujin then turned to Darres with a serious expression in his eyes, despite the smile that was still present on his face, "I assure you, Darres, that I'm not playing around with this matter. The butterfly birthmark is something that only direct descendants of St. Phelios can inherit. It was said that the kings him self had this exact birthmark on his back. The queen also had this birthmark on her right wrist. Secondly, Lady Ishtar and Lady Kagome are fraternal twins- they were born together but they have their own distinct features." Yuujin then held up a finger while explaining, "And you must remember that the incantation the Lady Ishtar recited was successful in summoning another direct descendant of her great-grandfather, St. Phelios." Everything that Yuujin had pointed out was clear and solid proof that this girl was indeed Ishtar's relative- her sister.

Ishtar, who was silent until now, made her way to the woman who stood with her Magic tutor before stopping before her. Everyone was silent as Ishtar seemed to size up her sister before speaking, "Yuujin…"

"Yes, Lady Ishtar?"

"Which of us is the eldest twin?"

Yuujin chuckled before asking, "Is that really important, my lady?"

The emerald-eyed princess turned to glare at her teacher, "Just answer my question, Teach!"

Chuckling a little once more, Yuujin answered Ishtar's question, "between the two of you, the eldest twin is…" Yuujin deliberately paused as if to keep everyone in the room in suspense.

Not standing the suspense anymore, Darres yelled, "Dammit, Yuujin! Spit it out already!"

"Alright, Darres. No need to be so impatient." Humor colored Yuujin's voice when he said this.

Kagome could tell that he liked to tease the guy and she had to admit, even though she didn't know them and was still absorbing the fact that she was a princess and the sister of the girl in front of her, seeing this Yuujin guy tease the man named Darres was really funny.

She could tell Kirara enjoyed the scene with her cat-like chuckles.

After clearing his throat, Yuujin continued, "To answer Lady Ishtar's question of who's the eldest twin… the answer would be… Lady Kagome is the eldest twin."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Krai asked, quite shocked at the answer. Other than that, everyone was silent of how Ishtar would react.

The silence was soon broken with Ishtar saying, much to Keld's embarrassment, "So that's why her boobs are bigger than mine!"

Darres called out her name in a scolding way and as Keld was about to scold her, everyone heard Kagome's laughter before she started wince while holding her stomach saying in between giggles, "Owowow, it hurts to laugh." After she had calmed down some, she wiped away a tear from her eye before saying, "Yep, we're definitely related."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Written by: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Started: June 27, 2008

Finished: June 28, 2008

Slightly Revised: July 4, 2008

This is my installment. Hope you guys enjoy it even though it was a little shorter than ­DeathNoteMaker's chapter. Anyways, hope you guys review and wait patiently for ­DeathNoteMaker as she writes the Chapter 3. We also to receive lots of nice reviews!

Really... send in reviews. Just adding this fic to your Alert and/or Favorites list isn't gonna make me or DeathNoteMaker update more often.

Ja!


	3. Act 2, Part I

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I am pretty excited as to where Bishie-chan and I are going to take this! XD Anyway here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act 2, Part I: The Infamous Vampire Kitty Duzell?

After the confirmation of Kagome being one of the princesses of St. Pheliosta, the news was spread all over the land. Kagome stayed unaware of this, and focused on getting settled in her new life. After the confirmation of her lineage, she was required to attend classes with Ishtar. Her younger sister in question was really happy, now she didn't have to suffer alone! Kagome herself was actually very interested in the things that were taught, and it wasn't the fact that Yuujin was one of their teachers either!

Ishtar had quickly got happily accustomed to having an older sibling. Wanted to watch her training routine, and wanted to see her sword style. She informed Kagome that their guard, Darres, was the best knight in Pheliosta. Kagome agreed to allow her to watch, and the two went to one of the training grounds for the soldiers.

Kagome noticed that despite her new living arrangements and life, she still did her morning workout after their classes. She would do two laps around the castle. When that was done, she would practice her swordplay. The miko-princess had learned her style from Sesshoumaru, and was starting to create her own style. Slipping into the first stance, she allowed herself to go into a trance of sorts.

Time seemed to fly and she didn't seem to notice those that were watching her. Many of the servants watched from the walkways, and the soldiers stood against a wall. Darres, Jill, and Krai were standing with Ishtar and Yuujin. He was their teacher for the day.

Ishtar was amazed by her sister's movements; it was almost like a dance. Instead of the wild and brash style used by the soldiers, her twin's was fluid like water. It has a kind of elegance to it, and yet was deadly. Kagome's hair was in a high ponytail, and she was wearing those weird clothes of hers. She was wearing a pair of blue wide-legged pants, and a long-sleeved shirt that was tied around her waist.

The older twin was wearing a black tube-top, which accentuated her chest. Her feet were bare and kicked up dirt as she moved in a circle, and also dragged the tip of her blade across the ground. Bending down, she picked up some extra wood that was used for practice dummies of the soldiers. Closing her eyes, Kagome tossed it into high into the air, and waited with the sword pointed in front of her. When the block of wood came back into view of everyone, Kagome unexpectedly jumped up into the air and slashed the wood faster than the eye could see.

Dropping back down to the ground in a crouch, the wood fell down too perfectly in tact. Standing up Kagome, sheathed her blade and opened her eyes. The wood fell into many pieces, making everyone gasp. Hearing the gasp, Kagome turned around and was surprised to see everyone. When she was about to say something, Ishtar jumped onto her back all of a sudden.

"That was amazing Kagome! How did you do that!?"

There was a look of complete awe in the girl's emerald eyes, making Kagome blush and scratch her cheek with a finger. "Thanks…I learned it from an old friend." Ishtar looked interested in what she had to say, and was about to ask a question when she was interrupted. This time the interrupter was Darres. His impressed blue eyes were focused on Kagome.

"So you really do know how to fight?"

Kagome nodded with a raised eyebrow, before smiling. "Yes, I was taught how to fight…it was sort of a requirement for where I was if I wanted to survive." Turning back to Ishtar, Kagome smiled apologetically. "I have to go, I have to get ready for breakfast and then the afternoon classes…I'll see you in the dining room." Walking over to her other sword she grabbed a towel that she had to wipe sweat off her, and hung it over her shoulder.

Grabbing the large yellow backpack with relative ease, Kagome ran inside the castle and towards her and room. Going towards the bathroom she was happy to see a hot bath already drawn for her. Stripping off her clothes, she slowly lowered herself into the water and sighed in contentment. "At least there are hot baths here!" The vanilla fragrance coming from the bath soothed her as she let her thoughts wander.

It had been only a month since her arrival in this world, and she was starting to actually get used to the fact she originally came form her and was staying. Kagome had become really close with her little sister, and they both learned about each other's childhoods and dreams. Giggling to herself she remembered when Ishtar told her that she loved Darres. Her younger sister had an adorable blush when she confessed this, that and she couldn't help but tease her about it.

After all, what are older siblings for?

Grabbing a washcloth on the ledge of the large bathtub, she squeezed out some strawberry soap and soaped up. Inhaling deeply, she then went underneath the water and rinsed herself. Stepping out of the tub, Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Sitting on the side of the tub, she rung out her hair and shook her head. Standing up, she walked out the bathroom into her room where a dress was laid out for her.

Apparently the maids decided that it would be better for the two princesses to dress identically. The difference was that Ishtar's was a dark purple, while Kagome's was a dark blue. Putting on the dress, she saw that it also had the slit on the side only hers seemed to stop about an inch higher than her mid-thigh length. Twirling the skirt followed her movements, making her giggle. She really liked dresses with these kinds of skirts!

(I don't normally wear dresses, but I do when they have skirts similar to those.)

Kagome adjusted her bracelet that was on her wrist and then the ornament like jewelry that hung in front of her forehead. Deciding to go barefoot since she was in the castle, as she had been doing so far she looked at herself in the mirror before walking out. Brushing a hand through her hair, she smiled. "Today that old man is going to give us a lecture of our grandfather, Phelios…" Kagome had noticed that Ishtar didn't seem to like their great grandfather, and she wondered why exactly.

Every time she was about to answer Kagome's question, something happens that prevents her from answering. Sighing the first princess of St. Pheliosta walked into the dinning room, and was greeted by gawking servants. "Kagome! Over here!" Walking over quickly to the seat next to Ishtar, Kagome turned her head in the direction of Darres, Jill, and Krai. They too looked surprised that she was actually wearing the dress.

'Is it that surprising?'

Yeah, since she had arrived the servants had been leaving out dresses but she wouldn't wear them. Apparently a woman wearing pants was pretty rare around here. Prejudice! Sitting next to Ishtar, she was happy to see that everyone seemed to snap out of his or her dazes. "So Kagome what did that old coot say the lecture was today?"

Glancing at Ishtar at the corner of her eye, Kagome smiled. "The old man said we were having a lecture about our great grandfather today." The younger princess only groaned in dismay. Why did they have to have that lecture!? "Do we really have to go?"

Nodding Kagome's smile only brightened, "I would like to hear about him…I for one haven't heard the complete legend." Gaining a thoughtful look Ishtar turned to her older sister with a wide grin. "Well if you want to learn about him then I will tell you!" Darres seemed to blanch at the mere suggestion, making Kagome sweat drop. Was her version of the legend that bad?

Shaking her head, Kagome chuckled nervously. "It's alright Imouto, but I will find it out during our classes." Ishtar sighed in disappointment, before looking at Kagome in confusion. "You have been using that word often when referring to me…what does it mean?" Blinking in surprise Kagome realized that she had added Japanese to her sentences.

"Imouto?"

The younger girl nodded, and Kagome continued. "Well it means little sister." Ishtar looked at in her in wonder for a few seconds, before clasping her hands. "Hey how about you teach me Japanese?" Looking at her younger sister, the warrior miko nodded and smiled at the excited look of the younger princess.

XoXoXoXoXo

After they were finished eating Kagome and Ishtar were escorted towards the throne room, where Sir Keld began to tell them the legend. But even Kagome who was very interested became bored by the tone in the old man's voice.

"Following the war of Lost Souls…The undead invaders, the unholy minions of the Vampire King Duzell…"

Kagome brought a delicate hand to her mouth to stifle her yawn. Wow, this legend was taking a while…she was practically asleep while sleeping on the arm of the throne. Ishtar sat in it with her legs crossed and resting her head on her hand, while sighing and rolling her eyes as the story continued. "Fell to the sword of Sidia, the holy weapon of your great-grandfather and our King S. Phelios." Kagome's lips were drooping, and she could feel the drowsiness getting to her.

The two princesses' attentions were snapped back onto the old man as he turned towards them. "Are you paying attention, Lady Ishtar…Lady Kagome?" Kagome chuckled nervously, while Ishtar smirked and leaned into her hand. "What? Huh? Oh right like…you haven't already told me this zillion times…or are you going senile and deaf, old fart?" Kagome laughed inwardly and only allowed a smirk grace her features, while Krai and Jill snickered behind their hands.

Darres looked at Ishtar and Kagome from the corner of his eye, and sighed. "What are they doing?" Instead of hearing what Ishtar said, the old man turned towards Darres with a curious expression. "Darres! Did you say something?" The Knight shook his head, and then chuckled apprehensively.

"I mean…St. Phelios…He defeated the Vampire King Duzell, but he didn't survive the battle, sir."

Grinning at Darres, Kagome applauded him in her mind. 'Nice save.' Ishtar eyes lingered on Darres as the old man continued. "That's correct Captain…St. Phelios was mortally wounded by the Vampire's Magic…but…" Kagome raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the suspense, as she wanted to know what happened.

Ishtar as if reading her mind, shot up from her seat all of a sudden. "But! The Vampire King placed a curse on our great-grandfather." Kagome's eyes widened and she leaned back in her seat. Ishtar walked over to the painting of the confrontation between their great-grandfather and the Vampire King Duzell. Grabbing the curtain next to it, her younger sister mimicked the pose of the Vampire King.

"After a century of darkness your soul will live again in the body of one of your descendants…at that time I will also be reborn and when we meet…I will drain your blood, tear your body limb from limb…and laugh while your soul writhes, condemned for eternity to a lake of fire."

After Ishtar was down, Kagome began clapping with an amazed look. "Wow! That was great! You should really become an actress!" Ishtar grinned before looking at the others in the room. "Why do all these old Kings have to be so overly dramatic? Besides if I ever run into Phelios' reincarnation, I'll spoon out his eyes and flay him myself…" Looking over at Kagome she shrugged and smirked.

"Instead of waiting for some moldy old vampire to do it."

Kagome giggled behind her hand, while Keld looked confused. "What?" Darres looked at Kagome sternly making the girl turn to look to the side and whistled, before turning to Ishtar. "Lady Ishtar!" The young princess only laughed softly, "Just kidding…I'd use a fork, not a spoon…"

The miko then brought her hand to her chin, and closed her eyes. "Well if you can't choose between a fork or a spoon, you could always choose a spork." Ishtar looked over at Kagome in interest, while the others looked at her in confusion. Clearing his throat Keld continued with a sweat drop. "Very amusing…"

Standing up from her position, Kagome walked over towards Ishtar and stood next to her. "Lady Ishtar…Lady Kagome, you are both direct descendants of the Holy King Phelios." While Kagome was looking at him in boredom, while Ishtar glared at him as she knew where this was going and didn't like it. "Both of your veins are a sacred vessel for his sainted blood…it is your duties to marry a man who will strengthen this bloodline…and produce an heir worthy of your holy ancestry." An anger vein appeared on Kagome' s forehead as she gave a pissed-the-fuck-off look.

Flames of hell grew behind her as she scowled, and cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"So we're nothing more than breeding stock to you old man?"

Keld of course sweat dropped, and shook his head furiously. Kagome took a step forward and was about to pummel the man, regardless of his age, when a servant ran in with an urgent message. "Sir Keld!" The anger of the first princess deflated, and Keld sighed in relief. The servant seemed to notice the tense atmosphere, and decided to get his task over with.

"I beg your grace's pardon, but there's been an attack…sir…a vampiric attack in the village Milan! The mayor is here and requests and audience." Kagome and Ishtar raised an eyebrow, and then looked at each other.

"Vampires?"

End of Chapter 3!

* * *

Yay! I have finished the third chapter! It is Bishi-chan's turn now! XD I hope that you all review and tell me what you think!

Ja ne!


	4. Act 2, Part II

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Here is the 4th chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! Shí-chan did an AWESOME job on chapter 3 and I'm very proud at how smoothly this is going. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and it's okay to state who you want Kagome to be paired with. I, and DeathNoteMaker- I'm sure, also accept threesomes, foursomes, and Kagome/Male Harem pairings.

* * *

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act 2, Part II: The Infamous Vampire Kitty Duzell?

Not able to keep there curiosity in check and not liking to be left out of the loop, Kagome and Ishtar went out to one of the balconies of the castle; the one that was above the room where Keld was meeting with the mayor of Milan. After Kagome had jumped down first, making sure not to be seen, she turned her attention to her twin holding out her arms, ready to catch her sibling when she jumped.

And she did without any trouble. Once setting Ishtar on her feet, the two princesses snuck up to the window with Ishtar taking one side while Kagome crawled below the windowsill to get to the other side. This way, neither of the princesses could get caught eavesdropping or be seen by anybody from inside as they talked about what the trouble in Milan was.

Peeking into the window, they saw a man who looked to be in his mid forties, give or take, and a young blond boy (I think that's Rao's hair color. I'm taking a guess).

The boy had tears running from his eyes as he yelled, his voice full of sorrow and pain, "I saw it! I saw it kill my father!! It's a MONSTER! I tried to fight, but its claws, its fangs…"

"Rao!" The mayor spoke the boy's name before explaining what had happened with the boy's father, making Kagome and Ishtar's hearts aches from the loss Rao suffered. "We sent out a hunting party, but the kyawl evaded all of their traps. When the finally cornered it, it fought like a demon and escaped." There was a short pause before the mayor added, "Rao had lost his father…" then in desperation for assistance, the mayor bowed his held to Keld, pleading, "Please your grace. Please help us!!"

Kagome and Ishtar's gazes locked before nodding their heads and heading back to their rooms to prepare to leave for Milan. Neither of them bothered to hear what Keld had to say or state what he'll do about the matter.

Else where in the castle, outside Ishtar's room, Jill and Krai were asking their captain, Darres what Ishtar had against her Great-Grandfather with Darres answering, "How should I know? My job is to keep her and Lady Kagome from breaking their necks… or giving the old man a heart attack! It would take two shrinks and a squad of police detectives to figure out the motives behind just one of Ishtar's numskull stunts. Look, you guys are new here…" after calming down a bit and closing his eyes, Darres continued, "But I've been Lady Ishtar's bodyguard since she was five years old. That's ten years that I've been chasing that brat around… getting her out of trouble, cleaning up her mess. Once I was a swordsman. Now I'm the royal babysitter. Just thinking about it… makes me want to puke."

Krai then started laughing a bit before making a comment, "Wow, TEN years of that bitch? And I thought having to shovel horse shit was bad!"

Jill then added, "Well… with Lady Kagome's presence, she's able to occupy her sister and keep her out of trouble. The only thing bad about the both of them being together is that they could be sneaky… if the Lady Kagome is interested in what Lady Ishtar has in mind."

"And you got to admit… she's much hotter than her younger sister." Krai then gained a perverted grin before making a motion of his hand, doing an outline of an hourglass figure, "REALLY nice figure…"

Darres, due to his respect for the new and first princess, hit Krai over the head for that comment. Because Kagome was also a warrior with an effective and graceful sword art, Darres came to respect her for that. Not to mention she made his job of guarding her and her sister much easier from how she keeps Ishtar occupied with stories of her friends, adoptive family, and the worlds she was brought up in.

After giving his more perverted soldier a glare, Darres spoke, "You're lucky Lady Kagome wasn't here to hear that or she would beat you to a pulp or worse, slice you up like the logs she cuts up every morning. You've seen how good she is with a sword."

At Krai's freaked out gulp, Darres continued, "Anyways… sometimes I think the old man went deaf… just so he wouldn't have to hear Ishtar's whining…" his face became soft, looking back on memories of when he first started being Ishtar's bodyguard, "It was different when she was little. She was actually kinda sweet…"

He could remember the sweet smile of a five year old Ishtar as she told him, _'I really… like_ _you_, _Darres_. _When I grow up…' _

His thoughts were cut short when Jill said Sir Keld's name as he walked up to them. Krai soon started to get into hysterics about if these attacks in Milan Village mean that the vampires have returned and maybe the start of another war… but Keld just hit him in the head with his cane before saying, "You moron! Even the demon Duzell has more pride than to return as a pussycat! The kyawl is obviously just rabid and its delirium is making it attack humans. The game wardens will handle it. Now where are Lady Ishtar and Lady Kagome?"

"They're in Lady Ishtar's room." Darres answered, knowing that the princesses often stayed in one of their rooms to have girl talk or Kagome telling her younger sister about her adventures and such in the world she grew up in.

It was during those months of Kagome staying in the castle that Ishtar mellowed down on her pranks and stunts.

At hearing that the princesses were in the younger sister's room, Sir Keld smiled and almost said cheerfully, "Let's resume the lesson."

'Is the lesson really worth resuming?' Darres thought to himself as his brow twitched.

Soon after Keld opened the door, he yelled out in surprise at seeing that both princesses were not in the room. And the open balcony doors letting the curtains flow in the wind.

Jill looked around the room as Krai made his way to Kagome's room through the balcony the sisters shared. After seeing that the miko-princess's two-tailed cat and her swords were missing and Jill noticed Sidia, Phelios's Holy Sword were missing, they reported to Darres, making the captain rest a hand on his face, knowing that two princesses had run off.

(Yeah, I noticed in the last chapter that Shí-chan had forgotten about Kirara. So I decided to add her)

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

In the Village of Milan, Kagome and Ishtar- dressed as Holy Knights- rode up to the mayor and the young boy, Rao. The man and boy were frightened at first by Kirara's larger form when Kagome flew in on her back but the elder sibling assured them that she was harmless. Not too far behind, Ishtar came riding in on her horse she had taken from the castle's stables.

Before sneaking out, the sisters disguised themselves as Holy Knights. Ishtar could pass as a male just fine since her breast size was small but Kagome had to go through the trouble of strapping down her C-cup breasts with bandages so that she could pass as a beautiful boy.

Rao was happy that Sir Keld had sent a pair of Pheliosta's Holy Knights. Although he was amazed at how beautiful they looked. And from the similarities he could see, they looked to be siblings. "Thank you for coming Sir Knights. I didn't think his grace… would trouble the Holy Knights with our problem."

Ishtar turned to Rao with a smile as she spoke, "Oh… don't blame the old man—"

Kagome lightly hit her 'brother' in the arm before continuing, "My 'brother' means Sir Keld. It's not that he doesn't care, he's just been through a lot of stress lately, what with the return of Princess Kagome and all…"

"And he's obviously lost his mind." Ishtar muttered but it was loud enough for Kagome, the mayor, and Rao to hear. While Rao had a curious look on his face and the mayor had a confused expression, Kagome had to hold back her laughs because Ishtar always made fun of the old man.

Regaining her composure, Kagome spoke again gaining Rao and the mayor's attentions, "Anyways… the Holy Knights should never over look any cases of vampirism, no matter how small the case may be. It's our duty to investigate and take care of the problem." Of course, Kagome was only saying this to keep her guise as a Holy Knight. In reality, she didn't have anything against anything that wasn't human, what with her befriending so many demons and such.

And although she had never come in contact with a vampire, the miko-princess believed that they were no different from her self or any other human that resided in her and her sister's kingdom. They were only a species trying to survive and did what they could to do so. Just like the humans in the Sengoku strive to survive against demons, as well as war and famine.

Ishtar then pointed out to the two, "Also… didn't the vampire king threaten to return in a century? And here we are, ninety-nine and a half years later… the old man really must be losing it to ignore this." Again, Kagome hit her sister on the arm for publicly saying those things about Keld. Sure, it was okay when no one was listening but to do so in front of people who respect him…

'Most of the occupants in the castle are right. That tongue of hers is gonna get herself into trouble.' Kagome thought. But then again, she was sort of the same way too before Souta was born.

The mayor looked at the two beautiful 'boys' skeptically, asking, "Are you two really…"

"Holy Knights?" Ishtar asked before reassuring as she held Sidia, their Great-Grandfather's sword in her hand to show him, "Of course! Don't you recognize Sidia, the Holy Sword of St. Phelios?" She then smiled at them.

Kagome smirked in a teasing way while saying just as teasingly toward her imouto, "And if the sword isn't enough… I'm sure _Darres_ will be here soon." At that, Ishtar blushed making Kagome chuckle at how cute she looked.

"Darres?" Rao asked.

"Don't worry. Just lead the way." Kagome said with a smile toward the boy.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a high cliff.

By what?

It was the kyawl that was terrorizing the village… a female whose litter of kittens were tortured and killed by the village hoodlums for fun. In the mother's grief and anger, as well as her desire for revenge, she caught the attention of a certain Vampire King who proposed a deal that would benefit them both.

As Duzell gave the Kyawl the power it needed to exact its revenge for her babies, in return she's to give birth to a son for the vampire to be reborn in.

So far, she had already killed two of the bastards who killed her children. She only needed to kill one more to complete her revenge. But unfortunately, she killed one extra she did not intend. And it was the father of the boy who was walking along side the two Knights that were summoned from the castle.

"_That child…" _she spoke within her mind as the Vampire spirit who dwelled within her confirmed, _"__Is the son of your third victim.__" _

"_That human came to kill me… but he wasn't one of the wretches that killed my babies. I was wrong to take his life." _

"_But one of the men who tortured your kittens is still out there.__" _

"_I've tasted the blood of an innocent." _The kyawl said this with regret, never wanting to kill another without reason.

Her regret confused Duzell greatly, never once in his long life regretting spilling blood- innocent or otherwise. He shrugged off his slight confusion before pointing out, _"__But your revenge is not yet complete. And after what you've done, the villagers will be on their guard. I can give you the power to get close to your enemy. To cast the spell, we'll need the blood of a human woman. Then we can take on her appearance… and catch the last murderer unawares.__" _

"_Shape-shift? Very well." _The mother kyawl agreed, leaping off the cliff she was on and took cover in the tall grass that reach toward the Village's borders. As they came closer to a woman who looked to be picking a small harvest from her garden, Duzell spoke, _"__My power is still weak in this world. I need the power in blood to weave the spell for metamorphosis. To mold flesh and bone… I must have blood!!__" _

Hearing a rustle in the grass, the woman with her basket in her arms turned to see…

* * *

CHAPTER 4 FINISHED!! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Next chapter will be written by DeathNoteMaker so the best of luck to her when she gets the chance.

Please leave a review, they're most appreciated, along with suggestions and ideas. But Flamers with their flames can hit the road.

(Chapter by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko)


	5. Act 2, Part III

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: DeathNoteMaker here with the 5th chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! Bishi-chan also did an awesome job with her chapter! XD I am also admitting that I did forget about Kirara in Chapter 3, but I was sure I had mentioned her a bit in the beginning…unless that was just my imagination. Anyway, I agree with Bishi about you guys saying who you would like Kagome to be with. It would actually help us if you did. There are too many hot guys in this series, and I am indecisive of who she should end up with. Male Harems are also available for you to choose. Just don't go overboard with the number of guys. :3 So…yeah here is the 5th chapter!

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act 2, Part III: The Infamous Vampire Kitty Duzell?

Night descended on the small group quickly as Ishtar and Kagome rode on their horses, being led to the village of Milan by the mayor. On the way, Kagome had gotten an ominous feeling and felt that something wasn't right. "Oi 'brother', are you alright?" Looking at Ishtar, the elder 'Holy Knight' (Which was true in other ways) in surprise. Smiling slightly, 'he' nodded.

"It's nothing…I just feel that something is going to happ-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a scream was heard, and a man came running towards them. "MAYOR!! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER VICTIM!!" Tensing up Kagome and Ishtar looked at each other, and the mayor's eyes widened. It took only a couple moments to reach the body, and the two "Holy Knights" kneeled next to the body. Putting on a stoic mask, Kagome knelt next to the body.

"So this is the fourth one?"

Nodding the mayor then continued, "Paul was one of the local hooligans…his friends were the first two victims…I warned him not to leave the house considering his part in all this." Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she and Ishtar turned to look at him. "His part?" The mayor tensed, and flinched from the looks he was receiving from the two knights. It was then a voice broke through the tense silence.

"His gang tortured and killed a litter of Kyawl kittens." The mayor looked up and his eyes widened, as a brown-haired girl walked up with a solemn expression. She continued, and Kagome's killing intent seemed to increase by the woman's next words. "Not for the fur…not for the meat, but…for _**fun**_." Kagome's hand clenched on the hilt of her sword, and her eyes began to glow a little. Ishtar saw that if Kagome spoke to anyone else she would end up attacking someone, and so looked towards the woman. "So the Kyawl is avenging the murder of her children?" The woman nodded, and looked at them seriously. "I swear by the God of Justice."

Standing up from beside the body, Kagome scowled down at the dead boy. "So then the deaths are justified." The mayor looked towards Kagome in horror, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Glaring at the man with glowing eyes, and barely restrained powers glowing around her Kagome sneered. "IF YOUR CHILD WAS TORTURED AND THEN KILLED WHAT WOULD YOU DO?! I KNOW THAT I TOO WOULD BE OUT FOR THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO DID IT MYSELF!"

The man fell on his behind in fear, as Ishtar placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm her down. "'Brother' calm down." Closing her eyes, Kagome sealed most of her power back into her body. Glaring down at the man once more, Kagome sneered before looking at the woman. "…This child's father wasn't involved right?"

Placing a hand on the Rao's head, Kagome looked straight in the Sia's brown eyes. "Why was he killed?" Sadness seemed to radiate off of her body, as she reached a hand towards the boy's head. "Because…" But her words were interrupted by the sound of a male voice.

"MAYOR! SIA HAS BEEN ATTACKED!!"

Everyone except Kagome looked surprised, while Kagome cursed inwardly. 'Everything is just happening at the wrong time!' All of the villager's eyes were on the crying Sia that was in the arms of the man. Looking at the Sia next to Kagome, they watched in shock as she turned into the Kyawl. "THE BEAST IS SIA!"

Kagome watched as the villagers panicked like headless chickens in disgust. They had brought this upon their selves. "IT'S GONE! PAUL AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE BROUGHT THE WRATH OF THE GODS UPON US!" Ishtar was standing with Rao, and looked in the direction the Kyawl left. 'What just happened?'

Looking over at her sister, she saw that Kagome was ignoring the pleading of the villagers with a look of contempt. 'I think she knows what happened…' Looking down at Rao, she sighed. "Rao, five people have been killed…do you really want to continue this cycle of vengeance?" Gazing at the little boy, she really hoped that he wouldn't want to continue and prove himself better than his fellow villagers.

But it was just too much to hope for.

"Yes."

Going over towards Kirara with her cloak billowing in the wind behind her, Kagome narrowed her eyes on the small boy. "Well if you want to continue this pointless quest of vengeance even after finding out what accidentally led to your father's death then let's go and get it over with." Petting Kirara on the head, and told her to look after the village of fools. "After we are informing Lord Keld of what happened here in this worthless village." Rao and the other villagers looked at Kagome in shock, while Ishtar looked at her in sadness.

"Let's go Rao."

"_I have slain my enemy, and as I have promised demon…I will help you find yours…I am ready to give birth to a son…his body will house your soul while you pursue your revenge."_

The Kyawl laid down in a soft patch of grass to relax before its next encounter with the Knights. _"Thank you Beast…but it appears that my enemy has found me before I am ready for him."_ Looking up, the Kyawl had a questioning look on its face. _"What do you mean?" _The voice chuckled, and the image of the younger of the two Knights flashed through her mind. _"The youngest Knight in the village wore the blade of my enemy, King Phelios…"_ An image of the sword in question appeared in the wild cat's mind.

"_Sidia, the Holy sword…Phelios was one of the few humans that could harness its holy magic…this Knight…may be the one I seek." _

The image of the older of the two Knights popped into his mind's eye, and he frowned. _"Though it could be the older one…I need to know if either of them is the reincarnation of Phelios." _The Kyawl tilted its head to the side. _"How?" _The man chuckled once more, and he crossed his arms.

"_Blood…one taste of their blood, and I will know…then if either of them is Phelios…I will tear them to pieces with your claws, and drain her blood with your fangs." _Standing up from her resting place the female Kyawl stood, and looked down the hill. _"Very well…I however request that you swear not to harm the child." _The man felt the emotions from the female, and was confused. _"The child…why?"_

Darres urged his horse to go faster with Jill and Krai several feet behind him. "COME ON! HURRY UP! When I find that brat I'm gonna give her something I should've given her years ago…A SPANKING!! Then I am going to find out why Lady Kagome went along with this little scheme!!" Despite these words, a worried looked was plastered on his face. 'Lady Ishtar! Lady Kagome!'

Walking through the forest, Ishtar watched Kagome's back as she looked from side to side for the Kyawl. "I feel sorry for that Kyawl." The boy nodded, and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Yeah…" His eyes strayed over towards Kagome, whom scowled at him from the corner of her eye.

Bringing a hand up to his face, tears streamed down his cheeks even more. "…But it killed my father! I can't forgive it for that!!" Kagome turned her head from the boy, and looked ahead. She did really feel bad for the kid, but he held hatred for the wrong being. Ishtar looked at Kagome for a second before kneeling next to the boy.

"Yes…I understand."

Blue eyes scanned their surroundings, as she thought over the abilities of the Kyawl and how everyone seemed to want the creature killed. 'There is something unnatural about that cat…it could change its shape and speak…from what I learned from books in the library that shouldn't be possible…' Looking around, Kagome suddenly sighed in sadness. It would seem that they couldn't let the Kyawl roam free.

"The Kyawl has to be destroyed…so be happy Rao, you'll get your (pointless) revenge…your father's soul will be at peace."

Her younger sister and the young boy looked at Kagome in surprise. Kagome was facing them with a sad expression, and Ishtar held Rao in her arms. The boy in question tried to stop crying and only succeed a little. "Sir Knight?" Looking down at the boy with a questioning look, she pulled away a little. "Yeah?"

"You smell good…kinda like a lady."

A blush was decorating Ishtar's face, making Kagome snicker a little off to the side gaining the mentioned girl a glare from her. Before she even got to tell off Kagome, she felt Rao tense in her arms before he yelled in fright. "SIR KNIGHT!!" Kagome instantly turned around, and ran in front of Ishtar with her blade drawn blazing with white flames. _"HOLY MAGIC?!" _

Looking down into Kagome's eyes, the man sniffed and growled. _"I can smell his blood!! This must be Phelios!!"_ Kagome clenched her teeth, and looked sadly into the eyes of the animal that she needed to kill. She raised her other arm to knock the Kyawl back, but it sank its teeth into her arm making her bite her lip in pain. "LADY ISHTAR!! LADY KAGOME!!"

Looking towards Darres, Kagome's eyes widened. "NO DON'T!"

It was too late; the Kyawl fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome's closed her eyes, and fell onto her butt while gazing over at the dead female Kyawl. That killed to get revenge for the wrongful torture and death of her kittens. Ishtar ran over to Kagome, and looked at her with worry. "Kagome! Are you okay!?"

"_I can't believe it…I came so close…the older one is not Phelios, but has blood pure enough that she could've been mistaken as him…I almost thought she was him from the simple fact there was no fear in her eyes…no, she had compassion and sorrow like in that bastard Phelios's eyes!!"_

Clutching her injured arm, Kagome stood up with the help of Ishtar and they both scowled at Darres. "You Moron! You killed her!" The spirit inside the Kyawl body mumbled, _"I didn't notice the other Knight…" _Darres, Jill, and Krai looked at Kagome in surprise that she wasn't crying from the bite from the monster. "What are you two complaining about?! You would've been Cat-chow if not for me!"

Scoffing Kagome leaned against a tree, and glared at the dark-haired young man. "I was more than enough…you were just in my way." Darres's right eye twitched, before Ishtar interrupted the two with a small smirk. "I wasn't worried…" Walking past Darres with a small smile, she continued on with a small giggle.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later…to try and give me that stupid spanking you have been ranting about." Darres blushed a little, before shaking his head. "But what if I had shown up a minute later?!" Before Ishtar could say something else, Kagome brought a finger up to her mouth. "SHH! You two! Have your little lover's quarrel later."

Ignoring the protests from Darres, and the flushed face of her younger sister, she crawled over towards the female Kyawl. "SIR KNIGHT!!" Kagome ignored the boy, as her eyes softened when they settled on the small kitten. _Meow_. _'Of all conceivable indignities…to die as a helpless creature, at the hand of a girl that is almost as powerful as Phelios.'_

The small kitten pawed at the dead Kyawl, and Kagome's heart broke from the pain-filled mews from the kitten. _'Oh, my feet…why do they ache for warmth? My eyes, why can't I see?'_ The first princess of St. Pheliosta tensed when she heard the unsheathing of a blade, turning around she saw Ishtar stopping him. Ishtar came to Kagome's side, and kneeled down to pick up the little kitten. Kagome noticed that Rao seemed to be staring off in space.

"I'm sorry we killed your mother, little one…we had no choice…we're not certain why, but she killed Rao's father."

Turning fully towards Rao, Ishtar looked at him with a questioning glance. The crying Kyawl kitten rubbing its face with its paws, and seemed to be able to sense his mother was no longer there. "Rao do you hate the little guy? Do you want to kill him?" Rao's eyes gained moisture, and he shook his head. "No…I just feel sorry for him…he's crying because his mother's dead."

Looking down shyly, he gave a small sad smile. "I can understand that." A soft chuckle was heard after these words, and Kagome made her way towards the boy. "Well it seems that you aren't a complete moron like the others in your village…" Placing her hand on his head, she smiled gently towards him making the young child blush.

"Now you have learned an important lesson…vengeance is not all its cracked up to be neh?"

Rao nodded and smiled back at her, and Ishtar also smiled as well as laughed a little. "Good boy." Looking at Darres, Ishtar smiled brightly. "So what do you think Darres? We could do with a few less mice around the castle, don't you think?" Kagome also added with a mischievous grin, "Besides I think Kirara would like some company while hunting those mice…she has told me that they have been getting smarter by the day." Darres sighed while looking down at the two princesses; they never saw the kitten open its mouth wide and clamping down on Ishtar's arm.

"**OWWW! IT BIT ME! DARRES KILL IT!"**

Grabbing the disoriented kitten Kagome sighed at her sister, wasn't she just trying to convince Darres to bring the kitten with them? Bringing two fingers to her mouth, she whistled and waited for Kirara to come. It was time they went back, and hopefully get some rest. While riding back Kagome rode on Kirara's back, and told the nekomata what happened. When they got to the castle, and Ishtar and Kagome got their wounds bandaged.

The two princesses sat in the throne room. Ishtar held the little Kyawl kitten, and grinned. "You're such a little bloodsucker that Kagome and I have decided to name you Duzell." Kagome nodded while petting Kirara, whom yawned and stretched in her lap. The Kitten looked around at the people in the room with a raised brow.

'_The Blood of Phelios flows in her veins…but she's not his reincarnation…her blood is not as pure as the other girl's for that, but it was enough to reveal that Phelios will soon be born into this family again.' _

Darres, Krai, Jill, and Keld looked at the two girls in disbelief.

Why did they give the Kyawl the name Duzell?

Why Duzell of all names!?

Darres sweat dropped as he looked at the princesses with a hesitant expression. "Lady Ishtar…Lady Kagome, we know you two want to keep the cat…but why not give it a different name like Puffy-Puff?" Kagome and Ishtar looked at him with twin blank looks.

"Who the hell"

"Would call their pet"

"Puffy-Puff?"

Kagome and Ishtar looked at each other before grinning.

"Duzell is a"

"Fine name"

"If we"

"Do say so"

"Ourselves!"

All of their jaws dropped to the floor as Darres slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh God! They know each other's thoughts enough to end each other's sentences!"

After everything was settled, Kagome made her way to her room and laid on her back down on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, Kagome closed her blue eyes and drifted into sleep praying for the soul of the female Kyawl. She hoped that she was with her kittens in the after life.

End of Chapter 5!

* * *

Yay! I am finished with Chapter 5, and I did this just yesterday. I hope that you all like it and review to tell us who you desire Kagome to be with, though it will probably be Kagome/small male harem. XD Duzell is who everyone seems to be voting for though! Go Duzzie! XD Anyway it is Bishi-chan's turn now!

Oh and a moment of silence for Duzzie's "mom".

Ja ne


	6. Act 3, Part I

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko here and with chapter 6 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! DeathNoteMaker did yet another wonderful job on her chapter of this fic. With her help in writing this fic, it's given me so many more ideas to consider for the plot. Well, good news is, is that we'll be doing another co-authored story together. This one will be a Shugo Chara!/Inuyasha Xover.

If any are interested in reading it, keep an eye out for it in my stories list.

Now, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act III, Part I: Where Art Thou Phelios' Reincarnation?

The first morning light combined with happy songs of bird woke Kagome from her and Kirara's slumber. Stretching with a little groan, Kagome sat up slowly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Kirara started to stretch before hopping off the bed. With one last yawn, the miko-princess slipped out of bed stretching one last time before getting her training clothes and her swords.

Once she had her hair put up in a ponytail and was properly dressed for training. Kagome headed to her balcony so she could walk over to Ishtar's room to see if her younger sibling was awake. Opening the balcony doors that led to her sister's room, Kagome slipped inside with Kirara right behind her. Seeing that he sister was still asleep and sprawled all over the bed, Kagome smiled before shaking her head.

The Kyawl that she and her sister took in was lying on its back mewing like it was having a nightmare with his head turning side to side and one of his little paws reaching to the ceiling with a loud _**MEOW**_. That same meow was cut short because of Ishtar's leg landing on him when she turned over in her sleep.

The Kyawl kitten woke up abruptly before crawling out from under Ishtar's leg and tried to catch its breath.

Kagome gave a soft giggle. She had to admit the Duzell was one of the cutest things she had ever laid eyes on with it's hair and tail resembling a lion's while it's strips were like a tiger's or something.

It seemed her giggle caught her and Ishtar's new pet's attention, blinking at her curiously. Noticing its attention on her, Kagome smiled before walking up to the side of the bed and combing her fingers through Duzell's soft Kyawl hair.

Despite that Duzell was kind of enjoying the feel of Kagome petting his hair; the reincarnated vampire King was lost in his thoughts as he stared at the elder great-granddaughter of his enemy.

'_I've re-entered this world, chasing Phelios' soul… and found his two twin great-granddaughters, Kagome and Ishtar. It's strange that they look nothing like him, let alone like each other… aside from a few similarities. But it's certain that Phelios __**will**__ be reincarnated in this family, whether their blood is any indication or not.__' _The image of Phelios appeared in his mind as he continued, _'__And even if he doesn't remember his previous life… even if he looks different…__' _

As Kagome retracted her fingers from his fur, saying that she'd see him and Ishtar at breakfast, the elder princess left through the balcony doors and jumped over the stone rail with Kirara following.

In his shock, Duzell jumped off the bed while panicking and wondering if the girl was suicidal. After reaching the railing of the balcony, Duzell looked over, through the support columns, and saw that Kagome had landed on her feet and was making her way to what he guessed was the training grounds for the knights of the castle. The vampire king sat back, still shocked that a normal looking human girl, as strong as his enemy or not, was able to jump from the height she did.

It was a few stories high, for Pete's sake!!

After some time had passed from wondering how Kagome jumped without getting hurt, Duzell made his way back to Ishtar's bed as one of the servant ladies came in to wake the younger princess, announcing that breakfast was ready.

At the word of breakfast, Ishtar sat up wide-awake with her pillow in her arms, surprising Duzell (for the second time that morning) after he had made it onto the bed. Ishtar's expression changed to one of disappointment as she spoke to the Kyawl, "Shoot, I overslept." She then looked down to the Kyawl kitten that sat in front of her, "I was going to wake up early… and we were gonna play with Rao in the fields behind the village. And maybe even ask Kagome if she and Kirara would like to come with us…"

'_In the fields? She must be joking. What does she think I am?__' _Duzell thought as his tail wagged a bit in annoyance before the servant lady asked Ishtar to quickly get ready for breakfast.

Soon after Ishtar took her seat with Duzell sitting at her side, Kagome came in sitting next to her imouto after the two exchanged their good mornings and smiles. Kirara ran past them and to the kitchens, hoping to find a foolish rodent that dared to scurry around. Also… so she could catch her breakfast. If not? Well… she could always beg the cook to give her some fish or a small slab of red meat.

Once the two sisters were seated with Duzell sitting between them, the servants brought in the food. A silence carried on before one of the servant ladies asked the princesses how the food was.

Ishtar started to test the food… Kagome knew why. She heard the story from Keld once after her first week of staying in the castle.

When her sister was little, she used to have royal tasters to avoid her from getting killed by any poisons. And after the death of her third taster, Ishtar had refused to let any more people die for her. At this, the servants started to give Ishtar a variety of poisons in really small doses so that she could become immune to them and detect what poison she was given.

Kagome could understand Ishtar's desire to not let anybody die for her sake. The miko-princess felt those countless times whenever one of her friends protected her because she wasn't paying attention to her battles.

But unlike her sister, Kagome had immunity to Natural poisons so she was fine even if the food and drinks ended up poisoned. Everyone heard of this after Kagome found out that her dish tasted a little off and found and herb that was actually poisonous to use.

Back to the present, after Ishtar tasted the foods to see if they were safe, the younger princess glanced at Duzell before she stood up abruptly asking, "Why don't you eat something? Is there something wrong with the food?" Ishtar's abrupt standing made Kagome jump a little.

Darres then cleared his throat, muttering, "… Is she serious?" Before resting his hands on his hips and saying, "Lady Ishtar… kyawls can only consume liquids. They can't digest solid foods."

The two princesses turned to him before they gave a similar smile and asked together, "Who told you that, Darres?"

Jill then informed them with a smile, "The captain paid a visit to the library…" but before he could say anymore, Darres covered his mouth before covering with an embarrassed blush, "It's common knowledge!"

Ishtar just giggled while Kagome smirked with mirth before the younger princess grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and spoke, "This should be fine, then." And took a bite out of it, "Here you go, Duzell." and set it on a plate to hand to Duzell, who looked at it with a raised brow and sweatdrop.

Kagome chuckled at his expression, gaining his attention before she spoke, "Come on, little one. There's no need to starve your self."

For some reason, Kagome's smile not only reminded the vampire king of Phelios' smile before the human had ended both of their lives but it made something stir in him…

Later, close to the end of breakfast, Keld walked in with a slip of paper in his hand- most likely the day schedule for Kagome and Ishtar, "Good morning, your highnesses." Seeing him unfold the piece of parchment, Kagome mentally groaned as he started to read, "Let's talk about your schedule for today." Ishtar then rested her head on her hand, knowing what he'd probably say.

"Your first class is Holy Magic with Yujinn." The mention of holy magic made Duzell stiffen, Kagome noticed. "After that, you have etiquette, then military tactics. In the afternoon…"

"STOP!" Ishtar yelled before muttering in a low tone that Kagome and Darres could hear, "This princess crap is bad enough! But do you have to make it sound like your sentencing us?" This made Kagome smirk ruefully.

It looked like Keld didn't hear her but Darres sure did before he said Ishtar's name in a scolding manner. The younger princess just smiled to him.

As he started to look down memory lane, Duzell thought, _'__holy magic…__' _

After leaving the dinning hall, Kagome and Ishtar were led to where Yujinn gave his lessons. When they arrived they were greeted by their magic teacher's smile as he grasped each of one of their hands before speaking, "Ah, Lady Ishtar… Lady Kagome… the both of you look lovely today, as always." He then laid a kiss on each of their hands, continuing in flattery, "The flowers of the meadows and gardens pale in comparison to your beauty." After lifting his head up, he took notice of Duzell in Ishtar's arms before smiling at the Kyawl.

"Enough of the flattery. Let's get started." Ishtar said before she and Kagome took their seats and the younger princess spoke, "You can teach Kagome the spells you had planned but I want you to teach me a short spell. Something a beginner can use… that's still powerful enough to turn my enemy inside out."

At this, Kagome rested her forehead in her hand, knowing that Ishtar always tried to find an easy way of learning her spells without all the complex incantations. Sure, Kagome knew a few but they only did the simplest of her tricks. Not to mention, Ishtar didn't know how to manipulate her energy like Kagome could.

Darres then came up, almost slapping his hands on the table and nearly startling the two felines that settled themselves on the said table. "Lady Ishtar, be reasonable! Anything worth learning takes time and practice. If magic were that easy, beggars would be riding on broomsticks."

"Now you're thinking of Witches and warlocks- neutral magic users. Their magic isn't evil like the vampires' blood magic yet not holy like the magic we're learning." Kagome pointed out with a smile before turning to Yujinn, "Right, Yujinn?"

"That's right, Lady Kagome. I can see that you had spent most of your free time in the library, looking up on any magic users that may want to cause you harm or can be your allies." Yujinn smiled quite proud that the first princess seemed eager to learn Holy Magic. In the time Yujinn had been teaching Kagome magic with Ishtar, the platinum haired wizard found it refreshing that Kagome was interested in Holy Magic, even if it was only to catch up to her sister in level (Which Ishtar wasn't really that good at with low test grades). He had a feeling that if Kagome combined her fighting skills with her Holy Magic, she could become one of Pheliosta's best warriors.

Ishtar brought him out of his thoughts from telling Darres, "You're starting to sound like the old man, Darres. You'll be going deaf and playing shuffleboard soon enough."

"Lady Ish—"

Darres was soon cut off my Yujinn as the wizard spoke, "Now Darres, if that's what her majesty wants…"

Ishtar and Kagome turned to Yujinn surprise as Ishtar asked, "You mean… there _is_ such a spell, Yujinn?"

The wizard gave them both a smile, answering, "Yes, but just one." He then brought out a book before setting it on the table.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Teach me, teacher!" Ishtar 'ordered' while Kagome's brows furrowed a little wondering if there was possibly a catch to using a spell that was so easy. 'As I heard from Kaede, Miroku, _and_ Mushin, the most easiest of spells and chants usually require a price… no matter what it is.'

Yujinn then opened the book, turning the pages to the desired spell. When he found it, Duzell stiffened as Yujinn said, "… the spell of 'La Gamme'."

As Darres looked ready to protest before Ishtar stopped him, now interested that there was such an easy spell that she could easily use with remembering any long incantation. Remembering where she had heard the name 'La Gamme', Kagome thought aloud, "The same spell that Grandfather Phelios used against King Duzell in the final battle…"

"Yeah… and it _is_ short! I can memorize this easy!" Ishtar spoke.

"There is a catch." Kagome gave Yujinn a look that seemed to say 'I knew it' before he continued, "The spell uses your own life-force as a weapon. In other words, it will…" The wizard looked thoughtful for a moment "What was it?" before continuing, "Oh, yeah! It will 'turn your enemy inside out' but you'll also perish in the process."

This made Darres, Jill, and Krai grow nervous while Kagome had a blank expression as she looked at the spell with her sister. Ishtar was thought for a moment before she scoffed, "well, what's the bloody point in that?! I mean, what sort of idiot would use a spell… that requires her to commit suicide to cast it?!"

"The kind of idiot that expects to defeat her enemy… without taking the time to learn the _basic_ spells before learning the elaborate ones, like her sister." Yujinn didn't miss a beat in answering Ishtar's question.

'Wow… he told her there…' Kagome thought surprised that Yujinn got away with saying that.

He then asked with a bit of a smug smile, "Any more requests?"

Kagome saw Ishtar frown a bit before her imouto spoke with a bit of a pout in her voice, "Yes. You can get rid of the smug grin and give Kagome and me our holy magic lesson. Let's memorize more long and useless spells, dreamt up by some doddering old wizard…"

Their Wizard teacher gave a chuckle, saying, "As you wish."

Kagome leaned over to her sister before telling her, "I told you, Ishtar… nothing comes easy when learning certain things that have been around before our time."

Ishtar gave a halfhearted glare, sticking her tongue out to Kagome, before muttering, "Shut up, Kagome."

After Yujinn saw that the sisters wouldn't fight anymore, he started with his lesson.

* * *

A bit shorter than chapter 5 but I didn't have any ideas for what happens next in the manga. Anyways, again I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now it's DeathNoteMaker's turn. Good luck to her and make sure to tell us who you guys want Kagome to be paired with.

Until the next chapter then!

Ja!


	7. Act 3, Part II

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: DeathNoteMaker here and with chapter 7 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! Bishonen'sFoxyMiko did a great job on her chapter for the fic. Thanks to the questions that have been in reviews, we are getting new ideas on how to answer the questions with the chapters. Oh, and yes it is true that I am co-authoring with Bishi-chan on her Shugo Chara/IY Xover. Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act III, Part II: Where Art Thou Phelios' Reincarnation?

Kagome stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out deeply, she brought her hands out in front her and a blue circle under her feet glowed. Gazing forward with half-lidded eyes, she then began to chant. "With my powers I summon thee!" Ishtar, who was sitting on her bed with Duzell and Kirara, watched her sister in anticipation. She really hoped that her sister accomplished this spell like the others so they could go on to something else.

Maybe onto the more kickass spells?

There was a bright light, and in the circle was a chair. The chair was one of the chairs that were in the dinning room. Smiling triumphantly, Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of head while sighing. "I thought I wasn't going to do it right… good thing I read about this spell in greater detail as well as asked Yuujin for more on it." Duzell sat on Ishtar's bed and watched Kagome practiced her magic, and was impressed that she caught onto the basics so quickly.

"_Sidia, the Holy Sword… __**"La Gamme"**__,__the deadly spell…This place is filled with things that smell like Phelios…I must be getting close…"_

Kirara mewed in pride as her mistress accomplished the spell. She was sure that these wouldn't be hard, and soon Kagome would be well-versed in this world's magic, coming over towards the bed and sat down next to Ishtar being mindful of Duzell and Kirara. "So what exactly did Yujinn assign you to read?" Closing the book, Ishtar stepped away from the bed while stretching her arms over her head.

"This reading sucks."

Chuckling Kagome leaned back, and looked towards the ceiling. "I know that it must suck, but this stuff seems very interesting…once you look past all the boring words used in the text books." Ishtar seemed to think about it, when she then got an idea. Going over to the bed she picked up Duzell, and then turned to Kagome. "Hey! Duzell and I are going to play hooky tomorrow…"

The warrior miko raised an eyebrow at her sister. Was she really trying to make Darres have gray hairs? "We'll sneak out of the castle and play in the fields!" Kagome was about to protest to this, and laugh out from the expression on the Kyawl's face when he noticed the pure happiness on her face. "The meadows should be full of flowers now…and butterflies!"

Smiling softly, Kagome just listened to her. "Duzzie has never seen a butterfly right? He is just a widdle kitten after all!" Laughing at the "Are-You-Serious?" look on the kitten's face, Kagome brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Okay Ishtar…I will stay here and cover you until Darres notices that you are missing." Ishtar snapped her head in Kagome's direction with a smile.

"Thanks Nee-chan! Though…"

Duzell, Kagome, and Kirara looked at her curiously waiting for her to finish. "It'll be sunset before Darres finds us…" Smiling with a small blush, Ishtar held Duzell tighter. "Cause he _**will **_find us." Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping Kagome out of her daze.

Walking over she opened it, and a maid held three platters. One platter had fruit, and the other two with warm milk. One platter was for Kirara and the other for Duzell. "Lady Ishtar, I have brought the warm milk and fruit that you requested." Nodding Ishtar motioned towards the table.

"You can leave it there." Smiling Kagome grabbed one of the platters and of milk and tried it. After a second and tasting nothing remotely wrong with it, she set it down for Kirara. "There you go Kirara…it is just fine." Mewing in understanding, the nekomata jumped onto the table and began to drink the milk.

Duzell also sat on the table, and watched as Ishtar tried the milk from the platter as well. After a few seconds, Ishtar nodding and set it down. "This is okay…Here Duzzie…You haven't eaten all day…you must be starving." The Kyawl kitten looked surprised as he pawed at the milk._'In other words…this is my dinner?'_

Kagome sat down in a chair at the table, and grabbed the grapes. Looking over at Ishtar and Duzell, she couldn't help but find the interaction between them cute. Scoffing Ishtar glanced at her older sister. "Darres is so stupid...it doesn't matter what they eat as adults…all babies need milk." Nodding in agreement, Kagome ate two more grapes while glancing over at Kirara.

Ishtar smiled before going for another bite of her apple. "Usually that man is…" Before she could say another word, her eyes suddenly widened and the fruit fell from Ishtar's hand catching Kagome, Kirara, and Duzell's attention. The younger princess pulled a hand up to her mouth with wide eyes. Kagome was on her feet and next to her younger sister with concerned eyes, as Ishtar was on her knees holding her throat.

"That's not okay…don't eat it Du…"

Kagome's fear was growing in her heart, and her hands glowed a bright pink as she watched Ishtar cough up blood. Duzell looked at the young princess, and the older that was using her strange pure powers on her._'Not okay…'_ Duzell's eyes widened as he understood what happened. _"POISON!?!"_

After a few seconds Ishtar whispered something in the older princess's ear before collapsing. Kagome's pupils dilated as panic washed over her face.

"ISHTAR!!"

Yuujin and Darres were talking outside about the magic lesson, and the magician's choice to bring up the spell _**La Gamme **_to Ishtar and Kagome. The young knight admitted that he had deep respect for Phelios, and thought about the fact that Ishtar, Kagome, and Phelios shared the same blood. As Phelios and Ishtar could be seen as inconsiderate…he really didn't know what to think of the first princess of Pheliosta. Yuujin was about to continue talking when a scream rang through the castle._** "HELP! TREASON!!"**_

The two men turned towards the castle, and Darres's eyes widened at the next sentence.

"_**IT'S LADY ISHTAR!!!"**_

Kagome sat next to Ishtar's bed holding onto her little sister's hand, playing the part of the grieving sister correctly. Ishtar had told her of her little scheme, and she wasn't surprised that her young sister had come up with something so clever…cruel in a sense but clever. The maids that were over at the table were crying, while Duzell's eyes were on the princesses. His focus was disrupted by the cries of the maids. "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!?!"

Kagome watched as Ishtar's breathing seemed to slow down, and she started to become feverish. Kagome's grip tightened on her hand, and the "despair" in her eyes increased making the maids feel pity for her. Of course the older princess just only recently came back to them, and they were sure that she was feeling pure sadness at the fact she may loose her so soon. The warrior miko if she could, she would've laugh at them. Couldn't they tell she was faking?

Looking back at Ishtar, she shook her head mentally. No, they wouldn't be able to. If Ishtar hadn't told her exactly what she was doing, then she would have believed it as well.

"If must've been someone close to her…Someone in line for the throne if she died…"

A few of the teenage maids looked over at Kagome in suspicion, making the girl's eye twitch internally. The older maids that caught on to what they were saying admonished them. "Can't you see the grief that she is feeling!? How can you even suggest something like that!?!" The girls looked down in shame, and Kagome narrowed her eyes at them. They actually thought that she would poison her own sister!?

"We've given her a variety of poisons in small doses of course…regularly since she was a child…we thought she was immune to them all!"

Kagome's hand tightened on her sister's. "Over and over I told her that she needed a taster…but after the death of the third one…she refused to put any others at risk…" A sense of pride welled up in Kagome's chest. Her sister was very noble. Duzell looked down at the milk and back at the princesses with an unreadable expression.

"_This is okay…"_

"_Here Duzzie."_

"_You haven't eaten anything all day."_

He remembered how Ishtar and Kagome tried both his and Kirara's food. He had never seen anyone treat "pets" the way they did. Testing the food before giving to the animal was something unusual.

"_Don't eat it…Du."_

"_ISHTAR!!"_

Looking over at the princesses intently, he came to a decision. _'She was trying to feed me…she is one of Phelios's great-granddaughters…I am not prepared to let her die…I need her help as well as her sister's.'_ He noticed that the first princess's strange powers didn't seem to have any affect, and so wanted to try his own spells. Jumping off the table he knocked over the platters, making milk splash on the floor and the dishes break. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kagome turned around and saw Duzell jumping towards Ishtar as the maids screamed. "THAT LITTLE MONSTER! THE KYAWL!!!" Rolling her eyes mentally, she turned towards the kitten and watched in shock as a magical aura surrounded it. 'A very powerful one at that…' She watched as the kitten made a slash on its paw, and then its aura surrounded both the kitten and Ishtar.

The magic was trying to kill the "poison".

The magic being used, made Kagome's powers crawl across her skin. Her power wanted her to fight it and see which one was stronger. She was snapped out of her daze, and heard Darres and Yuujin bust into the room while sighing at the loud screams of the maids. "LADY ISHTAR!!!" One of the younger maids, that tried to insinuate something pointed at Duzell.

Yuujin calmly walked to Ishtar's bedside and stood next to Kagome's side. The Shikon miko picked up the kitten delicately, and Yuujin held up on of his paws. "It's okay, he cut his paw on the broken glass…he got spooked is all." Kagome looked over at Yuujin with a raised eyebrow, making him smile. Darres came on the other side of Kagome, and looked down at the sickly Ishtar.

"Darres…it burns…"

The knight's eyes widened as she held out a hand towards him. "Darres…" Duzell's eyes widened. _'That's strange…my spell should have taken effect immediately.'_ Darres didn't take a moment, and rushed to her side grasping her hand.

Kagome watched as Ishtar continued to milk this situation for what it's worth. She smirked inwardly.

'I am so going to tease her about this.'

Duzell, who was pressed against Kagome chest, tilted his head in confusion.

'_Did I cast the wrong spell?'_

Kirara who was still on the table mewed in concern for her trembling mistress, deciding that Kagome had seen enough, Yuujin excused both of them and led her to her room. Kagome decided that Duzell would stay with Ishtar, since it was a request of Ishtar's. "This way Lady Kagome." Nodding she took the magician's hand, and walked out of the door with one last worried look in Ishtar's direction.

Reaching her room, Kagome turned to Yuujin. "Good night Yuujin…I hope that Ishtar isn't in danger of dying…I don't want to loose my sister right after we had found each other." Nodding Yuujin was surprised when she hugged him, before dashing into her room with Kirara at her heels as she closed the door. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, before a small smile crawled onto his face.

"Sweet dreams Lady Kagome."

---

The sun rose over the horizon, and Kagome woke up sitting straight up in her bed. Turning her head towards the door, she got up slipped the thin strap of her nightgown back up her shoulder. There standing in front of her was Ishtar with a pissed off looking Duzell. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she couldn't help but giggle from the angered look on the Kyawl's face. "Good morning Nee-chan!"

Smiling brightly Kagome nodded. "Good morning Imouto." Stepping forward, and looking through the hallway unaware that Duzell could see her long and toned legs. She gave an all-clear signal. Nodding, Ishtar walked in and waited for Kagome to get dressed.

Coming from behind the curtain, Kagome was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black pants. She was barefooted signaling that she was indeed going to stay in the castle as a decoy. "Well come on Nee-chan, Duzell and I are going to play hooky and they are going to know something is amiss if you aren't out there in time to start your training!" Grinning Kagome ran out the room without grabbing anything to Ishtar's confusion. Shaking her head, she followed Kagome down the hallway with a blushing Duzell in her arms.

"Oh Kagome, where is Kirara?"

Looking in the direction some mice were dashing down the hall, Kirara wasn't far behind. Laughing Ishtar continued the running until they came to the back door. "Alright Kagome you know the plan…distract everyone until Darres notices that something is going on…Duzell and I will be in the fields." Giving her a mock salute, Kagome straightened her back. "Sir Yes Sir!"

The younger princess only slapped her playfully on the arm, before both of them laughed softly. It was only when Kagome heard footsteps behind them, did she tense up.

"So you two had planned this whole thing?"

Tensing Kagome and Ishtar turned to look at the speaker, with the look of a child that had just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Their eyes widened when they realized who he was.

"YUJINN!?!"

End of Chapter 7!

* * *

Ha! I am done with Chapter 7, and now it is Bishi-chan's turn to do Chapter 8! XD I wonder what she will do now! I am working on the second chapter of the DN Angel Xover that I and Bishi-chan plan on doing, so watch out for when she posts it. I am waiting for her to do the next chapter of the Shugo Chara, 1-4 is done and 1-3 is posted. About the pairings in this, I have it in my mind to give Kagome a harem…with Duzell and Yuujin definitely. Oh and about Yuujin's name…it is spelled Yuujin, but I like spelling it Yuujin…is that offending anyone?

I also hope you look forward to the second Chapter of Eerie Miko!

Ja ne


	8. Act 3, Part III

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

AN: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko here with chapter 8 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! DeathNoteMaker did a most AWESOME job on chapter 7. Especially when I first felt that Kagome would stay behind while Ishtar played hooky. I also agree that Kagome may have a small Male Harem with Duzell and Yuujin in it. Well, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter^^

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act III, Part III: Where Art Thou Phelios' Reincarnation?

The wizard just smiled at the two princesses who held a... what did Kagome call that look? 'Oh, yes... a deer caught in the headlights.' He thought with a slightly bigger smile as the two girls noticed that the Kyawl run off before Ishtar turned a light scowl toward their Magic teacher before saying, "Hey, that's not nice! We were feeling bad there for a bit!"

"And I see that 'bit' is over." Yuujin grinned before receiving a gasp from Ishtar as Kagome just gave the reply, "No comment. But I _am_ disappointed that the younger maids would think that I would go so far as to kill my own sister."

Yuujin chuckled at the comment, not blaming her for feeling that way. From what he had seen when Kagome trained every morning, if she really wanted to kill Ishtar, she would've done so a long time ago by cutting her sister down with her sword and not with the use of poison when Ishtar was immune to most toxins. He was brought out of his thoughts, hearing Ishtar ask with a slight pout, "You're not gonna tell on us, are you?"

The platinum blond wizard just shook his head before asking, "Lady Kagome will be present for her lessons, right?" The princesses nodded as Kirara gave an agreed mew after climbing on her mistress's shoulder. "Then I see no problems with the Lady Ishtar having a day off while, I'm sure, Lady Kagome will like to learn more of what she had missed."

The two girls grinned before stepping up to him and giving him a kiss on each cheek before saying sweetly together, "Thank you, cutie!" and going their separate ways- Kagome heading to morning training with Kirara while Ishtar went off to look for Duzell before heading to the fields. Neither of them noticed that Yuujin was surprised before smiling with a light blush while resting his fingers on the cheek Kagome had kissed.

_"Thank you, cutie!" _

Meanwhile, Duzell went back to Ishtar's room with an angry tick on his head, thinking as he pushed the door open with his paw, _'__What are those two thinking?__' _He had a suspicion that the younger of his enemy's great-granddaughters would probably do something like this but he didn't expect that the eldest would try to cover up for her sister's actions.

Noticing that Darres was still asleep, the reborn vampire went up to him to wake him up by nudging his small paw against the knight's leg, ordering him to wake up. After a while of not succeeding with Darres calling Ishtar's name in his sleep, Duzell tried harder but the captain of the guard continued to sleep in the chair he occupied since last night.

The Vampire Kyawl snorted after hearing Darres continue to sleep with a light snore, _'__Hmm... well, I can tell it's not going to be hard to fool these geniuses. And I've already had Ishtar's blood...__' _

Xoxoxoxoxox

After her morning training while helping some of the men improve their swordplay a bit, Kagome headed back to the castle to get ready for breakfast. Once dried off after her daily bath, Kagome noticed the dress the maids left on her bed. Curious, she picked it up and noticed that the dress really was different from what Ishtar usually wore this time of the season.

The dress itself was a dark blue-violet with a high neckline and long sleeves. Sure, it was Ishtar's style but Kagome would've guessed that her imouto would wear this during the much cooler seasons. The miko warrior just shrugged before setting the dress on the bed and went to her closet to see what else she had. Seeing a dress of the same color but had one strap over the shoulder and elegant folds with extra fabric covering her left shoulder. Nodding in approval, Kagome set it on the bed before letting her towel fall and started getting ready for the day.

Once she had put on a simple headdress with some matching bracelets and a choker, Kagome made her way to the dinning room for breakfast with Kirara following her. Making it to the dinning hall, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks to see... her imouto already sitting there, and with the same dress that the maids left her but a dark amathyst color.

Blinking in confusion, Kagome asked her self, 'Did Ishtar change her mind about going to the fields?' She then mentally frowned as she took her seat, 'The least she could do was tell me... although...' the miko princess glanced toward her sister from the corner of her eye, 'There's something different about her... and it's not because of the clothes...'

Ishtar, or should we say, Duzell was sitting next to Kagome almost making a cold sweat when the older princess started looking to him suspiciously. Hell, even Kirara look toward him with a raised brow before making her way to the kitchen. Continuing to act 'normal', he almost choked on the grape he popped into his mouth when Kagome leaned to him and whispered, "What's the deal? I thought you were going to the meadows with Duzell..."

"Um... change of plans. I couldn't find Duzell anywhere... not to mention, I had a feeling that you might be lonely taking classes by your self." Duzell replied as smoothing as he could with Ishtar's voice. Sure, he transformed to look like Ishtar's _identical _twin but found out that he couldn't change genders yet, hence the dress with the high neckline so that nobady would see that 'Ishtar' somehow lost her breasts.

Duzell's cold sweat came back when he saw Kagome raise her brow at him. He could tell that she knew something was off but wasn't sure what. The elder princess was not stupid like the rest of those around her.

After finishing with breakfast, with Keld telling them their schedule for the day, 'Ishtar' and Kagome made their way to their first class, Etiquette. But the only class that, much to Keld, Darres, Jill, and Krai's surprise, Kagome was acing while offering new strategies for any battles that may come to them was Military Tactics, next to Holy Magic and Politics. Somewhere in the hall as Kagome walked behind 'Ishtar', she felt Darres's hand rest on her shoulder to gain her attention.

Turning her attention to the captain, he asked, "Lady Kagome... may I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Darres... what is it?" Kagome asked curiously as Kirara tilted her head toward the captian in a curious manner. After seeing Darres seem a bit uneasy when everyone stopped, asking what was wrong, Kagome replied, "Darres has something to tell me in private, so we'll catch up to you in the library in a minute."

With confused expressions on their faces, 'Ishtar', Keld, and Krai and Jill nodded before continuing on to their destination. Once they were out of hearing range, Kagome turned to Darres, "Now... what did you want to ask me?"

The captain was silent for a moment, like he was choosing his words carefully, but asked what was on his mind, "I'm not sure if I dreamt it or not but... was Lady Ishtar wearing clothes last night?"

Kagome blinked, not really expecting that question but answered with obviousness in her voice, "Umm... yes, Darres. My sister was wearing a dress last night when she was poisoned. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Darres started with a blush on his cheeks before clearing his throat and continued with a little more composure, "It's just... this morning, when she woke me up, I found her covering herself with her sheets and no clothes on. I was just asking to make sure I wasn't losing my mind."

Kagome gave a soft chuckle after a moment of silence passed them, saying, "I can only tell you two things, Darres..." The captain tilted his head slightly as the miko princess continued, "Either my little sister has gotten bold in getting your attention or she's someone else entirely." Then made her way to the library leaving a confused young man in her wake before he too followed her.

Only thing was... Kagome had no idea how right she was.

Later on, after Etiquette, Politics, and Arithmetic (much to Kagome's displeasure), while taking her seat next her 'sister', Kagome was given a sheet of parchment that had some questions on it in Military Tactics.

'Shoot... another test.' Kagome thought with mental scowl before sighing and start solving the first question. Halfway through the entire thing, she heard 'Ishtar' set 'her' quill down and handed her test to their Military Tactics teacher before the 'younger princess' sat back and waited for 'her' results.

As their teacher praised the younger princess for getting a perfect score, the miko princess wasn't sure what was going on since she knew for sure that it would take Ishtar longer than her to finish a test, and at least three tries to pass it.

"I heard you were ill last night. But obviously it didn't set you back. You even got all the trick questions! Strange, it took you three tries to pass the last test." The Teacher spoke once Kagome's test was completed as she handed it to him.

"What do I look like, some kind of idiot? Your test was a joke, just like this class." 'Ishtar' said, making Kagome look at 'her' with a raised brow as the teacher started sputtering in a shocked manner before he was able to completely check the older princess's test.

What Kagome heard was definitely something her sister wouldn't say, especially when the younger princess usually complained about not seeing why she had to take Military Tactics since it wasn't like she was going to go into any battlefields, even if Kagome told her that should any of her high-ranked military men wanted to exchange battle strategies, she'd understand what they were talking about while approving or disapproving their battle suggestions.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Darres scold Jill and Krai for saying something about Ishtar.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, you pass yet again. This time only missing two of the trick questions. Very well done." The teacher praise the elder princess before 'Ishtar' asked Darres, "Darres... what's our next class?"

"Your Magic lesson with Yuujin." Darres answered, still a bit suspicious about what happened earlier this morning.

_'__The wizard. If anyone would know about the reincarnation of Phelios...__'_ Duzell thought as he stood with Kagome to make their way to where Yuujin usually tought the sister magic.

* * *

Chapter 8 finished! Hope you guys enjoy it. Took me a while to think of what should happen. Anyways, I don't know about you but I can't wait to see what DeathNoteMaker decides to do next.

R&R, it be most appreciated.


	9. Act 3, Part IV

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: DeathNoteMaker here with chapter 9 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I gotta thank Bishi-chan for getting done with Chapter 8 so fast! Especially since I want to hurry up and get to the La Naan Arc! Kagome will most likely have a small Male Harem with Duzell and Yujinn definitely in it. Well, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XD Oh! I am almost done with the next chapter for Miko Chara! Then I am going to finish the second chapter for the up and soon to be posted DN Angel/IY Xover! :3

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess  
Act III, Part IV: Where Art Thou Phelios' Reincarnation?

Sitting in the middle of a blooming field, Ishtar sighed while bringing a stray flower to her nose. 'This field is so pretty…it is so full of butterflies and flowers…but being here alone is kind of boring…' Looking up at the sky a sadden look took over her features. 'I wish Duzzie and I hadn't gotten separated in the castle, and Kagome didn't have to stay in the castle to cover for me…' Turning her head in the direction of the village, in which she and Kagome went to investigate the "Kyawl murders" her lips turned into a pout.

'And Rao…'

Early she had gone to go and see if Rao wanted to play with her. She could tell that he really wanted to, but he shook his head._ "I'm sorry Sir Knight…but I have to go to work…"_ She saw a lot of sorrow in his young eyes, he obviously now had to carry the burdens of a man. _"My father's gone and my mother is sick…and if I don't work we'll both be hungry."_

Bringing her knees to her chest, her eyebrows furrowed. "No need to be sorry Rao…I'm the one who is sorry…so sorry…" Standing up suddenly with a large smile, she stretched her arms over her head. "Well maybe I should give Darres a break and go home…after all he stayed up all night taking care of me." Putting her hands behind her head, Ishtar raised an eyebrow towards the sky.

"If I hurry than I can still make Yujinn's class."

---

Little did she know that a certain Duzzie-chan was substituting for her, even taking a test and earning her perfect scores?

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the body of her 'younger sister'. Something strange was going on, and she could feel it. Ishtar never acts this way, and quite frankly she has heard some people muttering that she is acting tens times more bitchy than usual. Of course a quick look sent them along to their duties. Just because she was acting bitchy, didn't mean they could say those things.

Yujinn who was looking at their test papers smiled at Kagome. "Well Lady Kagome, you have aced this test as well…soon you will be reading and practicing more advanced spells…since these seem too easy for you." Nodding in understanding, her blue eyes than shifted towards 'Ishtar'. The fair-haired wizard watched Kagome's actions, and turned his gaze towards the younger princess. "So what made you change your mind about your plans today?"

Looking up in surprise 'Ishtar' raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly before an indifferent look overtook her features. Yes…something wasn't right. Darres who had no idea what he was talking about had a questioning look.

"You had plans today?"

It only took a second before a look of dawning appeared on 'her' face. "Oh that…well there was something that I wanted to ask you." Looking surprised Yujinn took a seat across from the two princesses. Kagome's leaned forward on the desk and laid her chin on her interlaced fingers. 'Something she wants to ask Yujinn? Usually she can't wait to get out of this class...and now she wants to ask questions…obviously the signs of the apocalypse!'

Duzell ignored the looks sent to him, as if Armageddon had come. Smirking 'she' looked him straight in the eye. "About last night…do you think the culprit of the attempted assassination last night used Black Magic?" Now that caught Kagome and the others by surprise. Chuckling lightly, the wizard nodded.

"Hmm…yes I believe so…I'd say there was definitely magic involved…and it was a completely different kind than the holy magic we study…not all magic users are good…as stated in our previous lesson."

He turned his head in Kagome's direction and smiled, making her return one. Though her eyes were trained on 'Ishtar', and were glowing slightly. "Humans have never used magic for an assassination attempt before…" Everything clicked in Kagome's head, and her eyes widened. "They used magic because they never expected us to think something like this would happen!"

Yujinn nodded, and Kagome noticed the impressed look on 'Ishtar's' face. "It seems that our Imperial Guards have their work cut out for them…" Kagome smirked while looking over at Darres, Krai, and Jill. Yujinn chuckled a little at Kagome's comment, and continued her line of thought. "Since the assassin will do anything possible to avoid being linked to the poison."

'Ishtar' slowly lifted her gaze from the table. "I see…the prize is the throne…anyone obtaining it would obviously be a suspect." Placing her hand on the table, she captured everyone's attention with her next words. "Who do you think it was? Give me…the names of some likely suspects." Darres looked at 'Ishtar' in an alarmed manner, while Kagome grinned.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events."

---

"Sir Keld, there is a letter for her highness."

The old man looked up from the documents in his hands, to look at the servant in front of him. Getting the letter, he looked at the signature and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hmm…it's a letter from Lady Ramia…in La Naan." The servant bowed and was about to resume her duties, when she heard a gasp come from the old man. "What?"

Turning around they saw Ishtar coming into the building from the garden. The Princess in question had a sweat drop, and then gave a nervous smile. "Oh, uh…hi Keld…nice day were having huh? Just on my way to class…" Running down the hallway, she didn't see the completely confused looks on their faces. "I'd love to chat but I'm sure that Yujinn has some dusty spells waiting for me to try out with Kagome…I just love those spells you know…can't get enough of them! Bye!"

Keld and the servants watched as Ishtar almost flew down the hallway. "When did Lady Ishtar change clothes? And since when did she become so fond of Yujinn's spells like Lady Kagome?"

---

Kagome was currently watching the scene unfold, while petting Kirara's head. Apparently 'Ishtar' wanted to have a list of suspects, and Darres was trying to tell her that speculations would do more harm than good. She of course agreed with 'Ishtar' about it since, it would be wise to be worried about people who would likely try to get her assassinated. Yet, the fact that Ishtar really wasn't poisoned...she wondered why her 'sister' was taking things this far. As she continued to listen to them an idea struck her.

Bringing fingers to her chin, she had a thoughtful look. "If there was someone trying to obtain the throne…then the suspects would be all members of your family…at least technically." 'Ishtar's' eyes fell on Kagome. _"The older princess is impressive…like I thought she would catch on quickly to what I am saying."_ Kagome leaned on the table, and sighed.

"I know that speculation will do more harm than good, but we should still have a list…"

Yujinn looked off to the side. "Lady Ishtar...Lady Kagome…Captain Darres is right…"

Standing up, 'Ishtar' clenched her fist to her side. Kagome also stood up, but her senses were still trained onto her 'younger sister'. 'Ishtar' trained her eyes on Yujinn. "I still want to know." Darres's eyes widened as he took in the expression on the younger princesses face.

The older princess tensed up, and was ready to attack.

She had felt something was wrong, and she was right. The aura coming off of 'Ishtar' was powerful.

"_Look into my eyes Yujinn and answer me…"_

The Wizard's eyes dilated as his eyes connected with 'Ishtar's'. A smirk slithered across 'Ishtar's' face. _"How many people are direct descendants of Phelios, and where can I find them?"_ Kagome watched curiously as Yujinn brought his hands towards his face, as if to block something when there was a knock at the door.

"Yujinn, I have a message from her highness."

Turning around, Kagome and 'Ishtar' stared at the door in shock. 'Ishtar?!'

Yujinn snapped out of the spell's hold, and chanted a short spell. It hit 'Ishtar' making her hair blow all around her, before she took off out the door. Kagome gasped before shooting up to her feet and out the door. "ISHTAR!!" Yujinn reached a hand out towards Kagome's retreating back.

"LADY KAGOME! STOP!" Turning his head at Darres, his face was alarmed. "Darres! Catch it! I used a spell to reveal the undead! That isn't Lady Ishtar, and Kagome has gone after it!" A shocked look overtook his features, and not a moment later Darres was down the hall.

'LADY ISHTAR! LADY KAGOME!'

Gritting her teeth, Kagome glared at her 'sister's' back. It didn't take long for her to realize who exactly was impersonating her dear 'sister'. 'After all his mother was a shape shifter…I didn't expect him to start-shape shifting so soon.' She hasn't slowed down a bit, and was thankful that her training has given her endurance. 'Ishtar' went around the corner, and then Kagome heard a familiar cry of surprise.

Getting around the corner, Kagome saw two Ishtar's staring at each other.

Sighing Kagome walked over towards the real Ishtar's side, and looked at the almost panicking 'Ishtar'. "So you are Duzzie then?" The deer-in-the-headlights look made Kagome laugh. Ishtar looked at Kagome with a grin too. "So you knew?" Nodding, Kagome went over towards Duzell, and patted him on the head.

"Since your mother was a shape-shifter…I am pretty sure that Ishtar and I knew that you would possibly have the same ability…but I am sure that we didn't expect you to develop it so soon." A light blush appeared on Duzell's cheeks, while Ishtar came over and wrapped an arm around the Kyawl in 'Ishtar' disguise. "We'll need to do something before they come and make you into soup!" Kagome and Duzell face faulted, and looked at Ishtar with a confused look.

'SOUP!?!'

Walking back towards their classroom, Kagome glanced over at Ishtar (who was now wearing the dress Duzell was wearing) with a smile at the Kyawl kitten that was in Ishtar's arms. It seemed that things were going to get pretty interesting. Coming near the door, the two princesses heard Darres and Yujinn speaking seriously about the "assassin" AKA Duzell. Opening the door abruptly, everyone turned around and looked towards the two princesses in shock. Kagome and Ishtar smiled.

"Sorry about that…Ishtar felt a little sick all of a sudden."

Everyone was giving them skeptical looks, but they only smiled. Sitting down in unison, the two young ladies looked at Yujinn. "Let's get back to work…Yujinn." After a second of tense silence Yujinn nodded, and smiled.

"Of course Lady Kagome…Lady Ishtar."

End of Chapter 9!

Yay! I finished the 9th chapter! XD Only one more chapter, and hopefully we will be in the La Naan Arc. Though Bishi-chan could just skip the next events, and just have small flashbacks while they're on their way to La Naan. XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next time!


	10. Act 3, Part V

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Hey Minna-san! Here's Chapter 10 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I had recently finished the anime series of Kaleido Star and tried to write a crossover of it with Inuyasha since it's so rare to find those Xovers. I hope that after finishing this Xover, that maybe DeathNoteMaker will co-author with me in writing this Kaleido Star/Inuyasha Xover. Info. about the fic is in my profile under "Fics I'm Thinking of Posting".

I really hope DeathNoteMaker will co-author with me on this Xover. She's just awesome to work with!

On another note for my thoughts on Kaleido Star- I LOVE FOOL! He's so hilarious! Not to mention he's hot, despite him being the size of a doll and a pervert. I love Rosetta! She's so awesome, pretty, and cute all at the same time! I also love Leon! Despite he starts out as such a dickweed, he's just hilarious in the first OVA of the series!

For those who haven't seen the series, I TOTALLY recommend watching it! It's just AWESOME!

Well, anyways, I'll stop my chattering and you guys can on with the chapter! Hope you guys Enjoy!

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess  
Act III, Part V: Where Art Thou Phelios' Reincarnation? **_

Nightfall had come quickly before Ishtar, Kagome, Duzell, and Kirara went to the younger princess' room to talk before bed. The four were sitting on the bed with Ishtar saying, "We might have fooled the others, but I don't think Yuujin fell for it."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Sometimes he's just too observant..." she then smiled nervously with a sweatdrop, "so much that it's unnerving at times combined with that smile of his." Kirara gave a cat-like chuckle making Kagome giggle before she started to pet her.

Ishtar's brow furrowed a bit in thought as she brought her knees up to her chest, "We'll have to come up something." Her sights rested on Kagome's legrasam bracelet before looking to the one on her ankle and exclaiming, "I know! We'll set someone up!" Kagome and the two felines looked at Ishtar identical sweatdrops before the younger princess continued, "They're already looking for an assassin, right? We'll create some suspects!" Said princess turned to Kagome and Duzell, "Né-chan, Duzzie! Help me remove the legrasam ornaments from the room."

'Oh, yeah. She IS taking this too far.' Kagome thought as Duzell asked himself, _'__Does she know what she's doing?__'_

The younger princess adopted a light frown before almost yelling, "Are you two listening?!"

Older princess and Kyawl looked at her with identical looks that said 'uh, sure' before Duzell transformed into a male version of Ishtar. Kagome almost turned red in embarrassment when she noticed that the transformed Kyawl had not clothes on. Sure, she had seen plenty of naked males (thanks to "family baths" with Sesshoumaru) but she was still a virgin, dammit! Not to mention it was a bit... strange to see a male version of her little sister.

Duzell, in his 'Ishtar' guise, looked at Ishtar with what would have been considered a death glare before speaking in a demanding voice that was identical to Ishtar's, "Alright, I'm listening! But I don't understand! Why are you and Kagome covering for me? The BOTH of you could get in trouble!"

"Because I can't stand the taste of Undead Stew and I know Kagome would feel the same way too." Ishtar answered seriously before Kagome rested a hand on Duzell's shoulder making him turn to her as she added, "And it's also because we care about you."

"The two of you... care about me?" Duzell asked, feeling a certain warmth swell in his chest when he heard Kagome say that.

Ishtar smiled as she explained, "Kagome may have a loving adopted family in the world she was raised in but, to be technical- all the two of us have is each other. We don't have parents, brothers, or any other sisters. And what family we do have are either trying to kill us...or try to put a gaudy wedding ring on one of our fingers just so they can take the throne."

"Although, since I'm the eldest, their attempts to marry me off will be more annoying than toward Ishtar. Not to mention, now that news about me returning home are reaching to many of the kingdoms ruled by our family members and allies, attempts on my life will start soon enough." Kagome added, not knowing that the very thought of someone trying to kill her just almost made Duzell's undead blood boil with anger.

"And," Ishtar spoke, getting Duzell's attention again, "to our subjects, we're nothing more than a way to maintain Phelios' bloodline." At the Vampire king's silence, Ishtar continued, "In other words, Kagome and I pretty much don't give a rat's ass about anyone else besides Kirara and ourselves, and that's pretty much how it's been since we had been reunited after so many years of being apart."

Kagome then wrapped her arms around Duzell's shoulders as Ishtar wrapped hers around his torso with the elder princess saying softly, "So we promised ourselves that if we ever found something or someone we truly care about... we would do everything we can to make sure we take good care of them and hold them dear to us. That's how much we care about you."

Duzell blushed at her words once again before Ishtar retracted from the small group hug saying, "Understand?" She then added, "One request though..." A silence stretched, as Kagome looked to her sister curiously before said sister continued, "If you can only shape-shift into a boy, please don't use my face? You have no idea how much that weirds me out."

They were all quiet with Duzell almost blushing in embarrassment before Kagome started laughing at the entire thing, not noticing Duzell look at her with an unreadable expression from hearing her sweet melodic laughter.

--

Outside Ishtar's room, Jill and Krai were standing guard as Darres left to talk to Yuujin about something. They thought it kind of strange that their captain would go see Yuujin about something and thought it even stranger that their captain didn't have any girlfriends. Their thoughts and conversation shifted to the reason Yuujin left his last post was because of a "questionable love affair". But Jill, who pointed this out, said that was the rumor.

Their thoughts equally turned to the possibility of Darres and Yuujin being like "that" but Krai just laughed it off while saying that the "questionable love affair" rotating around such an idea was just too cliché.

Gossip soon stopped when they heard Ishtar call out for Darres and battle cries from Kagome. The two guards burst through the door to see demonic-looking corpses trying to attack Ishtar before Kagome sliced them down.

Duzell had a mean sweatdrop as he thought while sitting on the bed, _'__We'll create some suspects? We'll create some corpses is more like it.__'_ Although, he was a bit impressed by Kagome's ability to wield a sword while trying to protect her sister and Kirara growing larger and swiping her claws at the corpses. It was very rare to know a woman who knew how to take care of herself in battle, even from the time when Phelios was still alive. Although when his sights landed on Jill and Krai... _'__Those halfwit guards are going to be slaughtered.__'_ But he still had to give Jill a _little_ credit in trying to fight them despite being scared shitless to the point of tears.

Seeing them standing their while trying to draw their swords, Kagome demanded, "Where the hell is Darres?!"

"The captain went to see Yuujin!" Krai replied while looking like he was trying to hide behind the miko-princess.

When Ishtar saw that Jill was going to get bitten, she jumped in front of him with Sedia in hand and recited a sort of barrier spell as Duzell and Kagome watched with dread seeing that the corpse was about to do some serious damage to her. As Kagome cut down the corpse she was holding back, she was about to make her way to her sister's side but was relieved when Darres finally arrived.

The captain then looked at his men who were each hiding behind the princesses and scolded, "What are you two doing?! Hiding behind girls?! You're imperial guards! Act like it!" before he started to cut down the rest of the corpses in Ishtar's room.

Duzell was impressed by his skill and speed for a normal human but his skin jumped a bit when a stray corpse appeared behind him.

"Darres, watch it!" Came Kagome's voice, making the captain turn just in time to see her cut the corpse down in half as some of its dead blood landed on her face, making her look more lethal than any enemy Darres had seen.

Once all the chaos was over, Kagome went to Ishtar's side, asking if she was all right. After hearing her say that she was okay, Kagome's face turned into a scowl directing it at Jill and Krai, beating Darres in yelling at them, "What the HELL was that?! Never in my life have I seen a pair of fully trained men act so pathetic against an enemy that didn't have an inkling of common knowledge! The two of you have enough skills to make it this far in being given the position in protecting my sister yet when the time has come to do your job, you hide behind Ishtar and myself like a pair of little boys scared shitless by the boogie man! Just plain pathetic!" Her scold made the two men sitting on their rears before her winced at being scolded so much by one of the princesses they were supposed to protect and couldn't help but feel like shit at the fact that she protected them.

After she was done, Darres came out of his surprised state before putting in his two cents in scolding his men, even though Kagome had taken the words right out of his mouth. Once he was done with scolding Jill and Krai, Darres heard Yuujin speak while looking at the corpses that were scattered among Ishtar's room, "You know, Darres... I don't think these creatures... were what we saw this afternoon. And I don't think they were responsible for last night's poisoning."

"No? Why not?" Darres asked.

Taking a closer look at the corpses with a critical eye, Yuujin answered, "These are suicide troops... probably sent ages ago."

"And the legrasams had kept them out of the castle until now?" Kagome asked, turning to Yuujin who nodded before walking up to her. The fair-haired wizard brought out a clean cloth from his pocket and started cleaning off the old blood from her face, saying, "Someone or something must've created an opening in our magical defenses and they came charging in. But these mindless corpses aren't clever enough to kill by stealth. They can't shape-shift either."

Another guard from outside soon came into the room, with permission, saying that he had found the legrasams, that were missing from the younger princess' room, in one of the gardens.

After a few hushed words between captain and wizard, it was agreed that Ishtar be moved to another room before Kagome said that it was okay for her sister to stay with her for the night. Once the two princesses were gone with the elder leading the younger to the room next door and Darres and his men followed, Yuujin noticed Ishtar's Legrasam anklet on the ground close to the balcony doors.

--

In Kagome's room, after the miko-princess put up her own wards on the walls of her room (just in case Ishtar got any ideas of removing the legrasams in her room), Ishtar started going on, asking Duzell about how cute Darres looked when he was angry.

Kagome just voiced Duzell's thoughts in pointing out, "Your plan in making suspects only made them more suspicious, Ishtar. You better stop while you're ahead with this game of 'who poisoned Ishtar' before it completely gets out of hand." At this, Duzell transformed into his Ishtar guise before speaking to Ishtar, "Well, at least your sister and Darres are better than those two nimrods."

Ishtar then answered with admiration, "Darres is the best swordsman in all of Pheliosta." Before adding with pride, "And Kagome's swordsmanship is becoming the talk of Pheliosta's army along with the younger girls of the kingdom." The younger princess then started talking about how Darres had been her bodyguard since he was seventeen and other things.

A silence carried on between them as Kagome finished putting up her talismans and took a seat next to Duzell with Kirara settling in Duzell's lap before Duzell spoke, "So... he's one of the few people you care about, next to your sister, right?"

_'__What am I saying?__' _

Ishtar's expression was that of surprise before it became soft with a smile as she answered, "Nope." At Duzell's confused expression, Ishtar added truthfully as she rested a hand over her heard, "He's what I care about more than anything. For Darres... I'd even cast _**La Gamme**_."

Kagome smiled softly at her sister's soft declaration as Duzell's possessed an unreadable expression before Ishtar smiled, "That's a secret that now you and Kagome know, but I know I can trust you two."

'Even though I'm sure Kagome will tease me about it.' Ishtar thought, not really minding.

_'__I didn't ask for your trust. But still you and your sister have given it to me... so I accept.__' _Duzell thought. His sights momentarily turned to Kagome from the corner of his eye, looking back on what the two sisters had said and their actions toward him before coming to the decision of telling them the truth of who he truly is.

"Ishtar... Kagome..." He said gaining their attention before continuing, "My real name is... Duzell."

Kagome's brow furrowed slightly in wonder and curiosity as Ishtar just smiled, replying, "Yup! Duzzy-wuzzy, me and Kagome's widdle shape-shifting kitten!"

Duzell gave a frustrated negative before clarifying, "I'm undead! Like those creatures that tried to kill you and Kagome. In my previous life, I fought with Phelios." And at their silence, he finished, "I'm the Vampire King Duzell."

Ishtar's face was filled with shock while Kagome was without any expression.

_'__So princesses... do you care as much for me now?__'_

--

The next morning as Kagome and Ishtar ate breakfast with Duzell, Ishtar looked to Kagome from the corner of her eye. Seeing her sister nod in silent agreement, the younger princess stayed silent as Kagome spoke, "Keld... about that invitation from Aunt Ramia in La Naan..."

"Yes, Lady Kagome? What is it?" The old man asked.

Kagome then lifted her deep blue eyes from her plate to Keld, stating, "Ishtar and I will be accepting her invite." This gained shocked faces from Keld and Darres, as well as Krai and Jill before Keld spoke, almost sputtering, "Lady Kagome! Is that wise? There have already been several attempts on your lives."

Ishtar then whispered to Duzell as he consumed the juices inside the tomato he held in his paws, "Kagome and I have an aunt and three cousins in La Naan. If one of them is Phelios, go ahead and kill 'em."

_'__What?!__' _

After Kagome took a sip from her juice, she pointed out to the old, "Correction, there had been several attempts on _Ishtar's_ life, not mine... yet. There are still quite a few people out there who can hardly believe that I'm the real thing in also being a direct heir to Pheliosta's throne."

"This is madness!" Keld exclaimed before Ishtar took over, "Kagome and I said we're going! Besides, I'll be safer there with Kagome until you guys find this assassin." With the men's silence, Ishtar added more calmly, "And La Naan is holding their annual Martial Arts competition." At the mention of a Martial Arts competition, Kagome's ears perked in excitement. "I told Aunt Ramia that I'd be bringing the best swordsmen in Pheliosta. Right, Darres? And I'm sure Kagome would like to participate."

To speak on his part, Darres protested, "What?! You can't do that!"

After Ishtar gave what sounded like a royal decree, the captain went silent before turning to Kagome silently asking for her help. But the older princess just shook her head as if saying, 'Don't be looking at me. You're her bodyguard, not mine.' As Ishtar continued to eat happily with Duzell still shocked about Ishtar's words about it being okay to kill their reincarnated Great-grandfather.

With all the silence, aside from Ishtar's happy humming, Duzell bit into his tomato again, thinking, _'__Okay... apparently, these two princesses have lost their minds. Just my types...__' _

--

_**Omake**_

_100 years ago... _

The Vampire King was resting in his bed with his most favorite puppet, Rishas at his side. Duzell had awakened after having an enticing yet confusing dream...

A dream that involve a young girl who possessed long dark hair, a soft welcoming aura and smile, and deep sapphire blue eyes.

Duzell remembered holding her in his arms while kissing her slender neck before skimming his long fangs along the sensitive skin while holding back the urge to bite down and drink her. He could still hear her soft sighs and moans, even after waking.

The fair-haired vampire king shook his head, not wanting to think of the dream anymore. The time he put his plans in going to war with the humans was very close, Duzell didn't have time to wonder who the woman in his dream was but still couldn't help but wonder if she was real... _'if she would be as tasty as she seems...'_

* * *

Not much of an omake but I just wanted to try... not to mention I've got one in mind for the La Naan Arc XP. And it has a LOT to do with Kagome and Ishtar's thoughts on Ramia, bwahahahahahahahahshahahahah -cough-, -cough-........................ Sorry about that.

Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed that and NOW it's time for Shí-chan's turn in starting the La Naan Arc! Best of Luck to her!

Please leave a review!


	11. Act 4, Part I

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Hey! Here I am with the 11th chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! It is now time for the La Naan Arc and the introduction of three of my favorite characters…well two of them anyway. XD I hope that you all enjoy this!

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

Act IV, Part I: What Happens In La Naan Stays In La Naan!

Sighing in boredom, Kagome looked out the window of the carriage taking them La Naan. They had been in this thing since dawn, and she was about ready to just jump out of the thing. "Okay let me get this straight…" Turning her head in Ishtar's direction, she saw she was talking to Duzell. "You're not a cat but a vampire that's holding a 100-year old grudge against our grandfather…Old Phelios killed you in your past life and now a century later you've been reborn to whack his reincarnation?"

Kagome and Duzell sweat dropped a little from Ishtar's choice of words for the situation. She knew that grudges could be kept for a long time, for it had happened with Kikyo blaming Inuyasha for her death. Looking over at Duzell, Kagome wondered why exactly he had started a war in his past life. Didn't he already have everything he wanted? She was pulled out of her thoughts as Ishtar yawned.

"That's not exactly what I would call an action-packed plot…why'd you fight Phelios in the first place." Kagome grinned; her Imouto had read her mind. A small cloud formed around the Kyawl kitten, and in its place was a naked male version of Ishtar. He snorted before brushing his hair over his shoulder. "Why did I fight him? I was bored of course!"

That almost made Kagome face fault, but she caught herself and only stared at him incredulously. Ishtar also stared at him with raised eyebrows. Wow, that was unexpected. "Do you have any idea how long immortality is?" A bored look replaced the princesses' shocked expressions.

'Obviously long enough to get bored and start a war just to have something to do…'

Duzell sat down on the fully and stared up at the ceiling of the carriage. "I thought that taking over the world would be a fun way to pass the time." A moment of silence passed between them until Ishtar broke silence with her laughter. "Hmmm…maybe Kagome and I should give world domination a shot too!" While Duzell looked flabbergasted (Heh flabbergasted), Kagome actually seemed to be contemplating it. She had always wondered why Naraku seemed to want to take over the world. Maybe they should save the idea for a rainy day. The carriage came to a sudden stop, and the three looked outside.

"Quick change back Duzell."

There was a small cloud of smoke and then Duzell was back in his Kyawl form on Ishtar's lap. The door to the carriage opened, and Darres peered inside. "Lady Ishtar…Lady Kagome, we have arrived in the City of Knoll…we will be staying here tonight and then go to the La Naan Castle tomorrow." Offering Ishtar his hand, he carefully helped her down with Duzell in her arms. Kagome not waiting for help got out by herself with Kirara on her shoulder, and looked around.

Standing next to Ishtar, she noticed that Darres was looking at them. Tilting their heads to the side, the two princesses looked at him questioningly. "Is there something wrong Darres?" Sighing he looked at them seriously, "Please remember everything that Sir Keld has taught both of you…you two are princesses and so should act like it…and don't start any trouble." The two princesses looked at each other with smirks.

"Start trouble? Us? Really Darres, what gave you the idea that we would start trouble?"

Ignoring the exasperated knight, Kagome smiled while petting Kirara on her head. "Don't worry Darres…we know who we are and there won't be any trouble…" Ishtar then walked forward before she snorted. "There won't be any trouble as long as those jerks don't treat us like some country hicks!" Sputtering in shock as he commented on how they just promised, when Kagome cut him off.

Ishtar walked ahead with some servants, before Kagome looked at their dark-haired bodyguard/knight. "Don't worry so much Darres…what some people seem to don't realize is that the only thing that separates us from other girls is our bloodline…without it would be like everyone else." Walking ahead of him, she then turned around with a sad expression. "Ishtar who has had to deal with this since childhood would have to cop an attitude with everyone and demand their respect…" Turning to leave, the wind picked up and her loose hair whipped around.

"Otherwise she would most likely end up under the thumb of an ambitious relative."

Once she made it to the front door of the Inn, Kagome turned around with a smile. "Don't worry though I am sure that we'll make you proud." She didn't see the dazed expression on Darres's face as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Soaking in the hot water, Ishtar and Kagome sighed in contentment. It felt good taking a bath after spending the whole day in that stupid carriage. Looking up at the ceiling the comfortable silence continued, until Ishtar looked at her older sister. "I have a better idea of what we could do rather than die of boredom in this Inn." Glancing at her Imouto, Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" At that the younger princess smirked.

Duzell sat on the bed in the princesses' room deep in thought. He was possibly soon going to find Phelios's reincarnation, and fulfill his revenge! Stretching on the comfortable pillow, he turned around once he heard the door to the bathroom open. He saw as Ishtar came in a robe, and decided that they were finally done with their bath. The elder princess then came out in a towel that showed off her curves.

The Kyawl's eyes widened, as the elder princess than sat down on the table in the room and crossed her legs. She released her hair from the messy bun, and began to dry her hair. "We're in the City of Knoll…that means that tonight…" Duzell pried his sight from Kagome's towel clad form, and looked at Ishtar whom was looking outside in confusion. _'Huh?'_

Shuffling was heard by Kagome, and the Kyawl saw her pulling out one of her foreign outfits. It was a pure black outline in white, and symbols along the right sleeve. Kirara mewed in approval of the outfit, and the former Vampire King had a sneaking suspicion that the cat had an idea of what the two were up to. The two sisters looked over at Duzell with an "innocent" grin, making him stiffen. The younger princess held up two different outfits, Ishtar's grin transformed into a smirk as she stared at Duzell.

Darres was perfectly content, he had never felt had this much peace. He decided that he was going to savor this few precious moments of silence, no running after princesses, hearing the younger of the said princesses' smart remarks, etc. Alas the aforementioned princesses shall be the ones who interrupted this precious peace.

"SIR DARRES! THE PRINCESSES ARE MISSING!!"

His right eye twitched, as he sat up in bed. He could never get a break huh?

"Wow Duzzie look!" The mentioned Kyawl in human form looked around in disinterest. All it was to him was a place full of humans. Kagome sitting on her own horse looked around with fascination, but ignoring the awed looks sent her way by women and men. She turned to look at Ishtar as she swung an arm in a wide arc. "This place is busier than Pheliosta's marketplace!"

Kagome nodded with that conclusion, as she had taken a tour there with Ishtar and Sir Keld. The warrior miko was interested in learning about the market place, since it was a major source of economy for their kingdoms. This place was busier than Pheliosta's. A snort was heard, and the two females in male's clothing looked at Duzell. "We're not here to sightsee princesses…we should stick to this plan that you've come up with."

The two princesses didn't say a word as he ranted on about his goal. After he was finished Ishtar laughed nervously, "We'll be meeting them tomorrow and then you can bite anyone you want." Duzell's disgruntled expression made Kagome laugh inwardly. Really he was acting like a child that was denied candy. At that thought she sweat dropped, well with him wanting to suck their great-grandfather's reincarnation of their life force dry…she guessed that it could be seen as candy to him.

Deciding to stop him from getting anymore upset, Kagome smirked playfully. "We have our reasons…so chill out Duzell." Seeing the confused expression on his face, the two princesses pointed towards a sign with a bright smile. "Look there it is right there." Duzell turned and looked in the direction they pointed in, and his eyes widened.

A sign saying "coliseum" came in his view.

End of Act IV, Part I!

Yay! I am done! Though I am pissed right now! I had to retype this chapter because my laptop did something and didn't save things right. Everything I typed was lost, and replaced with Chapter 6 of Tenshi! D: Anyway I hope that you all love the chapter, and now it is Bishi-chan's turn. Can't wait to see what she has planned. XD


	12. Act 4, Part II

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Bishi here! And I LOVED the way Shí-chan wrote chapter 11. I don't really have much to say except that I'll try my best to write this while I'm without my disc that has all the volumes of my Vampire Game manga.

All in all, Now it's my turn to write the next chapter and I hope you enjoy the update.

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess **_

_**Act IV, Part II: What Happens in La Naan, Stays in La Naan**_

Darres couldn't believe this! The one moment when he thought that Ishtar would behave her self and Kagome wouldn't get dragged into one of her sister's schemes, he was proven wrong when one of the servants that came with them yelled that they had gone missing, along with their cats and swords.

The night promised the servants that he and his men would bring the princesses back safely before they had to meet with the Lady Ramia and her sons. As soon as he, Jill, and Krai rode off, Darres had no idea where to start looking.

For a moment, he thought about contacting Yuujin with the mirror the wizard gave him but decided against it. He didn't want to be a laughing stalk, not to mention Yuujin told him to only use it when he's desperate for help or advice. Best to use the thing wisely when he REALLY needed it.

After slipping the small mirror back into his armor, he noticed a blond woman walking on the street and called out, "Excuse me, miss! Have you seen a pair of young knights around?"

"Two young knights?" To woman asked as she turned to Darres and revealed a face that had the three men blushing.

Her hair was up in a messy bun with stray strands of blond swaying in front of a pair of amethyst eyes…

---

Elsewhere, at the coliseum, Kagome was standing next to Duzell, who was in his "Ishtar guise" and sitting with a blunt sword in his hand as Ishtar came waving with Kirara in one arm, saying excitedly, "Okay, we're all registered, Duzzie!"

"Regi…? What's going on?" Duzell demanded, looking between he two princesses. Although it didn't slip his notice that, even though Kagome strapped her breasts down a little to look more male, the older princess looked exquisite in the armor she wore.

It was skintight black with outlines of blue with her shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and leg guards were the same color (think of Sango's Taijya outfit but with Blue armor). Her long dark hair was held back into a high ponytail but a long dark blue ribbon. And at her waist was one of her swords that had a reverse blade since she was more comfortable with her own swords than the ones the coliseum provided.

Kagome was the one to answer his question, "Ishtar got tricked by our aunt and made a promise she shouldn't have to Ramia." Her sights were then turned to her younger sister who pouted with a blush before the said younger sister nervously chuckled, "Come on, you two! We have to make sure that Ramia's sons don't win this. It's REALLY crucial that they don't."

The vampire king turned back to Kagome, "what isn't she telling us?"

Before Kagome could answer him, Ishtar hurried cut in, "Just Trust me, Duzzie! Don't worry."

The older princess knew why Ishtar registered both her and Duzell into the Martial Arts Competition and Kagome had to admit that she really didn't like it. A part of her wanted to stay out of it and make Ishtar fight her own battles while the other part didn't want Ishtar to lose and end up doing something she never wanted to do in the first place.

She wanted to tell Duzell the entire story, she really did but with Ishtar always butted in when she tried to… it was a bit hard.

The younger princess then sat next to Duzell, "To tell if someone is Phelios' reincarnation, you need to taste their blood. This Martial Arts Competition could be the perfect opportunity! All three of me and Kagome's cousins will be in it. No one will notice if you taste some of the blood that gets on you." Ishtar then lifted a finger to make a point, "The best part is-"

"- If they're Phelios, you can kill them on the spot." Kagome finished, despite that saying that didn't really sound like her but shrugged it off.

Even though Duzell thought that something still didn't smell right, he couldn't help but ask, "Why is Kagome registered, then? She's not a vampire so she won't know who Phelios is by tasting his blood."

"I registered Kagome because I had a feeling that she's just itching for a fight with someone other than our knights back home, not to mention doubles our chances of beating our cousins. And if Kagome gets any of their blood on her self, she could just refrain from wiping it off and let you lick it off her when no one's looking."

This had a couple of dirty thoughts enter Duzell's head with the memory of how Kagome looked in nothing but a towel.

The two princesses were curious about why he was blushing but decided to ignore it as Kagome turned to her sister, asking, "You registered me under _that_ name, right?"

"Yep, and I even spelled it correctly and helped them with the pronunciation." Ishtar answered with a grin.

"And who is going to fight first?" Duzell asked after shaking out of his thoughts.

"Né-chan is." Ishtar grinned. "Good luck! Duzzie and I will be rooting for you!" Kagome nodded before making her way to the arena before her sister, Kirara, and their vampire Kyawl went to get seats in the stands.

---

At the arena, excited murmurs were going around as they waited for the first fighter to come up with the youngest prince of La Naan, Vord sitting in his seat. Close to him, his mystic- a beautiful man almost completely cloaked in black sat.

He had asked his liege why he was competing that day when he was the returning champion and that he didn't have to watch the first rounds. "You're already in the finals. You have nothing to gain by fighting today." The mystic spoke, his voice deep but not too deep.

"If I wanted your advice, Mystic, I'll ask for it. Go stroke your crystal ball or something." Vord replied arrogantly like the prince he was before gulping down some water from a green glassed bottle a servant handed him.

He and the mystic stayed silent before the same servant spoke, "Woah, what the hell is that? Is that a man?"

The prince and mystic's attentions were caught as the man next to the servant replied, "Nah, too beautiful to be so. Not to mention she looks like she couldn't harm a fly."

Vord gasped in recognition, recognizing the face and deep blue eyes of the fighter, 'Kagome, the first princess of Pheliosta?!' The youngest prince recognized her face when his mystic announced to him that Ishtar had arrived in La Naan and was with someone. The mystic recognized the woman as Ishtar's elder twin sister who went missing years ago and was presumed dead but was recently announced that she had returned.

To Vord, this meant that his mother had two chances in marrying one of her sons to the heir of Pheliosta. And with Kagome being the eldest, pressure of her marrying was more urgent than her younger sister.

As the announcer was about to announce the names of the competitors, Vord stood and declared that Kagome was his to fight.

Once he was a foot or two away from Kagome, the miko princess raised a brow in curiosity, "and who might you be? Certainly not my assigned opponent, that's for sure."

Murmurs among the stands began to increase in volume as they saw the returning champion step into the arena while Ishtar giggled excitedly with Duzell calmly watched with interest, along with Kirara whose tails wagged excitedly.

'Quiet the calm attitude…' Vord thought before smirking arrogantly with a reply, "No, your highness but I will be taking his place."

'Let's see how long she lasts and see if the rumors of her skills are true.'

Seeing his gaze become determined, Kagome gave an upturn of her lips before stepping into a stance the prince never saw.

And with that, the referee announce them to begin.

-------

(Written Dec. 8, 2008)

Well, that's the end of Act IV! Or not… it's really up to DeathNoteMaker. Well, now it's Shí-chan's turn! Hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry if this seemed short but I really wanted to see what Shí-chan would think of next.

Hope you guys leave some good reviews and keep a lookout for my Omake!

Also HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	13. Act 4, Part III

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Shi-chan is here! I am currently in the living room of my house with my family! New Years is only a few days away, and I was asked by Phantasma-chan to tell you all, that she won't be able to update anything until the 29th. So without further ado, here is chapter 13!

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess**_

_**Act IV, Part III: What Happens in La Naan, Stays in La Naan**_

Excitement seemed to burn in Kagome's eyes as she flipped over her blonde opponent. She hadn't been in a good fight for a while, and this guy was actually a decent swordsman. Once more their swords clashed and the warrior miko smirked as she felt him trying to push him back. He was also looking at her with smirk; he obviously thought they were an even match. 'Well we are going to have to show him that he isn't even close to my league.'

Everyone in the stands watched in wonder as the two fighters' spirits seemed to fill the coliseum. Ishtar giggled as she watched her sister block any attack that their cousin had dished out. Even then she herself had watched her sister fight against the knights at the palace, this fight was more intense. Glancing around the youngest princess of Pheliosta saw that everyone's eyes were on her sister. Sometime during the first time they clashed, Kagome's outfit was slashed down the front and her bindings fell loose.

Many seemed to be surprised, but that only seemed to make her appeal to everyone more. Looking over at Duzell, she saw that he too was absorbed into the fight. Kagome landed into a crouch and spun her blade. "It is time to get serious." Dashing towards Vord with god-like speed, she took immense pleasure in the astonished look on his face.

"It seems that I will have to teach you something that all champions should know…"

Jumping over his shoulder, the Shikon miko landed on her toes and spun to face his back. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed off towards him, and her amusement was off her face. "Since you are a champion then you should know that strength and stamina don't compare with guile and speed!" Bringing down her blade she brought her blade down across his forehead, and though she was using the blunt side blood splattered on the blade and on her cheek. The referee was speechless like the crowd before he remembered his duty.

"TOUCHÉ POINT!"

Kagome stood up straight from her position and walked towards Ishtar and Duzell. She ignored the commotion that the fight just caused, and stopped in front of the reincarnated Vampire King. Pushing away her hair that was released from her hair tie during the battle, her eyes connected with his. The Kyawl kitten in his Ishtar disguise watch the blood trail down from her cheek to her neck. "Hurry up before his blood slides down into my shirt."

Nodding, he leaned down to Kagome's height and trailed his tongue from the traveling drop of blood till its origin. The Vampire in disguise felt a shiver go up her spine, and moan of pleasure rang through his ears. There was a sound of heavy footsteps and the older princess moved back from Duzell, turning around she saw Vord looking at her with purpose. "PRINCE VORD!!" Looking behind the tall blonde, they saw some people running towards him with alarmed expressions.

Duzell raised in eyebrow in question as an almost skeptical look appeared on his face. The "Prince" in question didn't seem to hear him as his eyes trailed down the miko princess's body. 'I like her…a nice rack…why did she strap those down?' Blue eyes stared at him in indifference as she watched a smirk slither onto his tanned face. 'She is perfect!'

Stopping right in front of Kagome, he grasped her hand in his. "Only my subjects call me 'Prince'." The tall young man then put his hands on Kagome's shoulders making her stiffen. "My real name is Vord Gia La Naan, and I am the youngest prince of La Naan…but you can call me Vord." Forcing a small smile, Kagome tried to step back.

"I thank you for telling me this 'privilege'…but why exactly are you telling me this?" Vord chuckled before he suddenly brought Kagome to his body, and leaned down. "I want you to marry me." Kagome didn't even get to blink before Vord's lips crashed down upon hers. Ishtar stared at the scene in shock, and her eye twitched.

'YUCK!'

Anger raced through Duzell's body as he watched Vord embrace the shocked Kagome.

Then he remembered the blood that he had tasted… something wasn't right.

---

Coming into the middle of the city, Darres saw that Jill and Krai didn't find either of the twin princesses. "We couldn't find a trace of them!" Darres sighed in exasperation. Did the two princesses exist just to cause him trouble? Well he couldn't really say that about Kagome, since Ishtar has been doing that since he had first met her.

"…" Krai came onto Darres's side and shook his head. "Riding around like this isn't getting us anywhere…we don't even know if Lady Ishtar and Lady Kagome have been this way…" He crossed his arms, and sighed. "Lady Ishtar isn't exactly a knockout and so no one would notice if she did…now Lady Kagome would be the best choice of asking."

Darres looked over at his light-haired subordinate and sweat dropped. "Scrawny brunettes with flat chests don't turn a lot of heads…now if she had an ass like that blonde we saw and Kagome as well as breasts like Kagome…" Smacking Krai in the back of the head, Jill scolded him on his chose of words. Ignoring their bickering, Darres looked down at the mirror in his hand, and made a decision.

'It seems that I will have to contact Yuujin.'

End of Act IV, Part III

* * *

Ha! I have finished this chapter! XD I can't wait to see what Bishi-chan has planned. Heh heh heh. Anyway see ya'll on the next chapter that I update.


	14. Act 4, Part IV

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Bishi-chan is here! I'm back home and don't have to babysit my stepbrother. I'm home where my sister is now living with no job. Ugh, I know I'm gonna get an ear-full since she has no one to talk to. She can not stop talking, just like Christmas Eve while I was helping make hot tamales at my grandmother's. I want her to move out already, sister or not.

Currently, my sister is in the hospital now with the probability of my nephew being born earlier than expected, with the chance of him being premature. So yeah, currently I'm a bit worried.

Anyways, hope you guys had a better Christmas than I did, same with New Years. And I hope you enjoy Chapter 14.

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess**_

_**Act IV, Part IV: What Happens in La Naan, Stays in La Naan**_

Back in Pheliosta, Yuujin was reassuring Keld- for the eighth time that day- that both princesses were just fine. The man was becoming such a worrywart, despite the fact that the elder princess was a skilled swordsman and wielder of holy magic. "The Lady Ishtar has Sidia, five talismans, and Darres to protect her and the Lady Kagome has skills with a sword that rivals Darres, holy weapons and spells that her old friend and I myself had taught her. Not to mention both princesses have Kirara and that crazy kyawl of theirs."

In the end, despite it all being true, Keld was still not certain.

Yuujin had to hold back a sigh from Keld's worrying. The young wizard was saved the trouble watching Keld pacing back and forth some more when a mirror on the table behind him, wrapped in fine cloth, started to glow. Keld noticed it as well before Yuujin diverted his attention with a lie of a messenger being at the front gates for him with a message from Ishtar and Kagome.

Once the old man was gone, Yuujin picked up the mirror to see Darres' face before smiling and asking, "That was quick, Darres. What's seems to be the problem?"

---

Back in La Naan, in Kagome and Duzell's room at the coliseum, the vampire was deep in thought about the taste of Vord's blood while Kagome was doing everything she could to clean her lips and mouth of Vord. One thing was for sure with Kagome.

Despite that Vord was handsome, he was still arrogant for the miko's tastes and he also reminded her of Kouga when she first met the wolf demon. Meanwhile, Ishtar was waving her hand in front of Duzell's face, trying to get his attention.

The reincarnated vampire didn't pay any mind to the two princesses (even though he was still pissed by the stunt Vord pulled) as these thoughts ran through his head, _'The prince definitely wasn't Phelios. They're not even related. But if he really is Kagome and Ishtar's cousin, then he'd have to be Phelios' descendant. So that means…'_

"Duzzie! Snap out of it!"

Ishtar's voice managed to bring him back to reality as Kagome sat down next to Duzell with Kirara jumping on to her lap from Ishtar's shoulder. Once Ishtar had the vampire's attention, she looked to the side, "Look, I know that you must be pissed that Vord stole Kagome's first kiss and all…"

"Technically, imouto… he stole my second kiss. By the way, you owe me big time for that." Kagome intervened, giving her younger sister a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I had no idea that our cousin was such a horndog." Ishtar apologized, feeling so bad for having her sister get kissed by Vord.

After he was sure that Kagome calmed down a bit, Duzell spoke up, "Well, one good thing came from Kagome sacrificing a kiss after her fight with the Jolly Blond Giant." The two princesses turned to him, "I now know that Vord is not Phelios."

"Pfft. Kagome and I could've told you that. He doesn't look a bit like that portrait over the mantle." Ishtar said.

"Physical looks don't matter when it comes to reincarnation, Ishtar. I'm living proof, remember?" The miko told Ishtar how she was mistaken as Kikyo's reincarnation before finding out that she was in fact Midoriko's.

And after taking a look at the stalagmite of the Warrior miko in the cave close to Sango's village, Kagome could see that she didn't look anything like her.

"Guys, Vord's not even your blood relative." Duzell told them, receiving confused looks from the two sisters.

"Wait a sec, Duzell. That can't be right. I know that our aunt and uncle are both of the Phelios line, so even if one of them fooled around, their child should still carry grandfather Phelios' blood." Kagome pointed out with Ishtar nodding in agreement.

"Adultery? You think…"

"Have you seen our aunt Duzzie?" Ishtar asked with a grin, knowing that her aunt, Ramia wasn't exactly a looker. Although, she also knew that her sister had never seen or even met any of their relatives yet.

Ramia and her sons will be the first of their family Kagome will be able to meet.

After Duzell contemplated with worry about finding Phelios, a knock came to the door along with some voices. One was obviously the doorman who took it upon his self to stand guard and keep visitors from meeting Kagome and Duzell during the days of the tournament.

"No visitors please! This is the Lady Duzell and Midoriko's room! They must have their rest if they are to fight well tomorrow!"

"Lady Duzell?! Midoriko?! What the hell?! That's gotta be them!" came the sound of Darres' familiar angry voice, making Kagome curse and Ishtar still before the former urged Duzell to turn back into a Kyawl.

The puff of smoke cleared as soon as Darres slammed the door open. The knight was met with a curious look from Kagome as Ishtar asked him innocently while holding Duzell close to her chest, "Hi, Darres! Nice of you to drop in. Say, um… how did you find us?"

From the look Kagome could see on Darres' face, she knew that they were gonna have an earful.

---

And the miko was right. Once they were back at the inn, Darres gave them one hell of a scolding. He was almost like a female version of Sango when she's thoroughly pissed.

'And that's pretty scary compared to fighting Sesshoumaru-Ní-san in his true form…'

Right after Darres was done scolding them, Ishtar and Kagome got ready to meet their aunt and her sons at La Naan castle…

* * *

Short yes, but worth it. It had taken me a while to write this since my ideas were so low. Now it's Shí-chan's turn to write the next chapter. How will the first meeting with Ramia and her sons turn out for Kagome?

Answers will come in the next chapter. Until then, hope you had enjoyed this and wait patiently until then.

P.S.  
January 16th is MY BIRTHDAY!! 21 YEARS OLD, BABY!!


	15. Act 4, Part V

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N 1: Hey everyone! Today is the day that Obama takes office! XD Yay! Anyway I really am not here to discuss political affiliation; I am here with the newest update of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I bet you all are happy…right? Well let's get on with this

A/N 2: Today is January 30, 2009, and here I am with the next chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I hope that you all enjoy this! Finally we are going to briefly see my favorite La Naan prince, who can either be the one who ends up with Kagome or one of the men in her own personal male harem! ;D

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess**_

_**Act IV, Part V: What Happens in La Naan, Stays in La Naan**_

Brushing midnight locks, Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror with utmost concentration. Today they were going to La Naan Castle, and she was going to meet her "aunt Ramia" for the first time. Of course, from what Ishtar has said she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to meet the woman. With sure hands she straightened the necklace around her neck, and applied some lip gloss over her lips. She usually wouldn't go through all this, but she was now a princess and so she would have to make a good impression.

Standing up, she twirled around once before nodding and walked towards the door. It was time that she went down for breakfast. Making her way down the stairs, she saw that Ishtar was already there with Duzell. Darres, Jill, and Krai were also there. Scratching the back of her head, she realized that she must've taken a little longer than usual getting ready.

"Nee-chan!"

Looking over at Ishtar, she smiled and walked towards her identically dressed sister. Yep, the servants seemed to have this thing about dressing them alike. Though, she wasn't complaining since the dresses themselves were very pretty. Also she was wearing blue while Ishtar wore purple. Sitting down next to Duzell who was sitting next to Ishtar, she smiled down at him.

"Good morning Duzell."

Glancing down at her plate, she savored the delicious aroma coming from the food. A small mew caught her attention her attention and she saw Kirara munching on some fish. The elder princess of Pheliosta was happy that her companion was enjoying herself. "Lady Ishtar…Lady Kagome, we will be leaving in a little bit." Nodding in understanding, the two continued to eat and wondered how the day would go.

Both looked at each other before looking at Duzell. They after all had a mission to accomplish. Find the reincarnation of their great grandfather, and then let Duzell have him.

After they were finished with their breakfast, they were then herded to the carriage. Sighing Kagome allowed Krai to help her into the carriage, since she was holding Kirara in her arms. Narrowing her eyes she saw his hand come close to her butt, without changing her facial expression she kicked him the face. Once he landed on the ground, she gave him a smile that promised torture and death. "Thank you Krai for your help."

With that she closed the carriage door herself, and ignored the amused expression of Ishtar. What she didn't notice was the Kyawl kitten that was promising the guard a painful death. He didn't know why he felt like draining the man dry for his actions. All he knew was that if he tried to touch the miko's body with his lecherous hands, he would go through with his threat. Kirara only snickered in her own cat-like way, before making herself more comfortable in Kagome's arms.

Darres closed the door on Ishtar's side and sighed before going around the carriage to get Krai. He didn't know what exactly went through the mind of his subordinate sometimes! Really, touching Lady Kagome like that!? Massaging his temples, he could tell already that it was going to be a very long day. "Krai get up, we are going."

Getting up with a silly grin, Krai ran over towards his horse once he saw the murderous glare given to him by his captain. He himself didn't really know what possessed him to do that. There really was no explanation for it. He was instantly entranced with her dark beauty, and he was sure that she was going to be kicking a lot of people in the future. As the carriage began to move, he brought his horse over towards Jill and saw his partner's glare.

"Really Krai, sometimes I wonder if you have been hit in the head too many times."

---

The entire court was bubbling with excitement. Princess Ishtar was coming as well as the elder Princess who was rumored to have been found after all this time. There were many rumors of the beauty of the two princesses, and everyone was eager to see if it was true. It was also known that the two princesses mentioned were also participating in the tournament. Many eyes were shifting towards the grand entrance, as if the two princesses would appear out of thin air.

A certain group was down the short set of stairs, waiting for the two Princesses' arrivals adorning their finest clothing. The group in question was Lady Ramia, Queen of La Naan, aunt of Princess Ishtar and Princess Kagome. With her were her two of her three sons, first the third prince of La Naan, Vord, he was the obvious favorite of Ramia. The second was the second prince of La Naan, Laphiji, known as the dark and broody one. Where the eldest son was at the moment was anyone's guess.

The next second a man cleared his throat capturing everyone's attention.

"Princess Ishtar and Princess Kagome have arrived!"

This instantly made everyone snap their eyes towards the doors. Everyone gasp loudly as the two princesses walked gracefully into the room. The rumors were nothing compared to the real thing. The two princesses were beautiful. "STUNNING! ABOSULTELY STUNNING!"

Kagome and Ishtar looked around the room with their heads held high. In their arms were Duzell and Kirara, both with a ribbon. Duzell had a purple bow, and Kirara had a blue bow. Looking at each other at the corners of their eyes, they nodded before continuing down the stairs with their entourage. "I heard that their mother was quite lovely but…I had no idea that her daughters were such fine pieces!"

The very air around the girls seemed to almost give them an ethereal look. Their hair seemed to softly billow behind them on a nonexistent breeze. Ramia's eyes widened as they landed on the older princess, and even she was amazed at her beauty. She gave her eldest son a run for his money, though he had a different beauty. Instead of the normal beauty that was somewhat common, she was a mysterious beauty.

Her dark hair was a little longer than her sister's, and instead of green eyes hers were an electric blue. Looking over at her two sons, she could see that Vord and even Laphiji's eyes were locked onto her frame. Smirking inwardly, she was already scheming to somehow get one of her sons to marry the older Princess. Since she was here, she was most likely going to ascend to the throne since she was the oldest.

Darres of course was standing a little ways behind the Princesses, and watched the proceedings. He, Jill, and Krai were surprised that the people considered Ishtar beautiful. Of course he didn't take it into account that he had to deal with her everyday. The knight could of course agree that Kagome was in fact beautiful. The girls were twins, alike and yet not alike at all!

While Ishtar still acted childish, doing hair-brained schemes, and didn't seem to take her classes seriously. Kagome was mature (unless Ishtar dragged her into aforementioned hair-brained schemes), and she was actually learning all the things that Ishtar was supposed to know as the future Queen. It hasn't been that long since Kagome had arrived in their world, and she was already getting ready to become Queen. He thought back to the conversation that he had with Yuujin while they were searching for the Princesses.

The magic user, himself had commented that Kagome was what Ishtar was sure to become once she became more serious about her role. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he watched as the two girls stopped in front of Lady Ramia. The older woman seemed to stare at Kagome with a dazed look before shaking herself out of it. Right as she was about to begin the traditional greetings, gasps echoed throughout the entire room once again as a gorgeous blond made her way towards the two princesses. She and Ishtar let the "woman" walk up to them.

Glancing over discreetly towards her aunt, she saw that she had a small smirk. Looking over at Vord, she noticed that he seemed to recognize this person and was confused. Thinking it over quickly, she realized something before turning her attention back to the "woman". Grasping both of their hands, "she" kissed their hands. Once "she" grabbed Kagome's hand, the Warrior Miko's suspicion was confirmed.

"I am honored to finally meet you, Princess Ishtar…Princess Kagome."

Ishtar tightening her grip on Duzell, whom was also amazed by the "woman's" beauty, she was a little upset at how beautiful "she" was. Looking over at her sister, she noticed a look of realization across her face and she wondered what exactly the older girl was thinking. The younger princess of Pheliosta watched as her sister tilted her head to the side. A soft smile formed on her elder sister's face, and she titled her head slightly to the side.

"You wouldn't happen to be Seiliez; the eldest prince of La Naan would you?"

End of Act IV, Part V!

* * *

Ha! I have finally finished this chapter, and now I am going to sleep! Man! I am going to be tired in my first period class! XD Anyway it is Bishi-chan's turn now, and I am going to be working on my other fanfics! Look out for the next update. Got to go before my mom catches me up! :3


	16. Act 5, Part I

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N 1: Hey everyone! Here's the newest update of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you all for your Happy Birthdays you added in your reviews for chapter 14. I really appreciated them. And yes, I did get to drink something alcoholic but I didn't really drink much since I had no desire to experience a Hangover. A normal headache is enough for me.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

_**St. Pheliosta's Other Princess**_

_**Act V, Part I: Which Prince, Which? **_

Everyone within the court, including Darres and his men, as well as Ishtar looked at Kagome in confusion as she continued to give the 'woman' a soft smile. The blond violet-eyed 'woman' then stood straight before replying to Kagome, "Yes… I am Seiliez, first prince of La Naan."

This, of course, got everyone almost causing a ruckus, although Ishtar just stared while Duzell looked on with wide eyes.

The atmosphere between Seiliez and Kagome was something that was akin to pacifism with Kagome not looking like she was offended at all by the older prince's choice of attire. But really, why should she be offended? She had seen many men who had more feminine looks than Seiliez dress like women, and the majority of them were warriors who disguised themselves for assassination attempts and gathering information. Hell, back home, even in Kabuki men took on the roll of women.

So in Kagome's eyes, if a guy has enough balls to put on a dress then they had the very right to call themselves men, since they weren't afraid to do so.

Hearing someone walk toward the princesses and Seiliez, Kagome turned to see that it was Ramia. Once she was in front of Seiliez, she had raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek.

Kagome and Ishtar, along with their felines, looked on with speechless expressions not able to believe that Ramia had the gull to slap her own son. The miko could see that, despite that Seiliez was the eldest; he was clearly the most disliked by his mother. Why? Kagome wasn't so sure.

"Damn it, Seiliez, you're drunk again! And that outfit is hardly fit for a prince!" Ramia yelled as Seiliez held his abused cheek, looking to the side to avoid anyone's eyes so they wouldn't see the pain he held in his own. "Go to your room and change this instant!"

Seiliez then bowed to Kagome and Ishtar, "Forgive me, your Highnesses. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Excuse me." And with that, he left to do as his mother ordered as Kagome looked to him with worry.

After he was out of sight, the court started to gossip about Seiliez coming in women's attire.

But Ramia just laughed it off, apologizing to her nieces, "Please, excuse my son. He can be so silly when he drinks."

Kagome subtly raised a brow at this, knowing well that Seiliez was completely sober and didn't smell of liquor at all. The miko then grin along with her sister as Ishtar whispered lowly to Duzell to stick to their plan before the younger princess spoke, "Don't worry about it Auntie. Boys will be boys. And occasionally girls, it would seem. And besides, it not the first time we've seen a man wear a dress."

Her elder sister agreed there. During her escapades in the past while fighting demons, Kagome had seen many who had cross dressed, and that included Kabuki artists… as well as a certain homosexual mercenary by the name of Jakotsu. The miko then added her thoughts, "Not to mention, back where I was raised, for a man to wear a dress that just shows they're not afraid and are strong, even if it may not show."

Ramia became uneasy, not really knowing what to say but replied, "I, uh… appreciate your understanding. Um… allow me to introduce my other sons." Kagome had to hold back a laugh at how quickly she almost said that. Motioning toward the tall dark haired male on her right, Ramia introduced, "This is Laphiji, the second prince of La Naan."

Laphiji bowed to them both before, surprisingly, gently grasping Kagome's hand and kissing it softly, bidding both Kagome and Ishtar welcome. Laphiji would admit, if only to himself that he was surprised to see that the elder princess of Pheliosta was very beautiful. Not to mention the air around her was thick with holy magic. He had never met any other girl like her who looked quite mysterious.

He knew that his action of kissing her hand would make the people around them ask questions but that didn't really matter to him. This princess, Kagome interested him. And if he was to marry one of the heirs to the Pheliosta throne, then he wouldn't mind marrying the eldest… that is… if she would have him.

The eldest princess had to admit, Laphiji was very handsome in a dark brooding way. He was almost like a dark version of her Sesshoumaru-Ní. A part of her believed that they may get along quite well, especially when she could feel the strong magic rolling off of him in waves. And the look in his eyes was enough to almost make her melt, if she wasn't used to being in the company of any handsome man. Not to mention he was tall; one of the many things she liked in a man.

Ramia saw the small exchange and inwardly smirked. Her plan was coming together nicely, especially since her second son seemed to be interested in Kagome… more than the other girls she had tried to get him together with.

The older woman then turned to her youngest on her left, "And this is my youngest son, Vord."

Kagome and Ishtar greeted him with smiles, although Kagome was still a little mad at him for stealing a kiss from her at her first match. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Ishtar then took up to giving introduction, "As I'm sure you all know, this is my older twin sister, Kagome and in her arms is her cat companion, Kirara." She then turned to Darres behind her, "This lug behind us is Darres! He may not look it, but he's one of the strongest warriors in Pheliosta, next to Kagome."

At this, Vord's smirk grew cocky as he repeated, "The strongest knight, eh? Next to your sister?" Seeing him glance at her, Kagome turned her attention to the side away from him. Really, it's not her fault the swordsmen in this world had such a brash form of fighting. They put so much thought into their strength that they don't even pay attention to their speed.

Behind her, Darres frowned slightly at Vord's attitude before Ishtar held out Duzell who had his usual glare, "And this is Duzell, me and Kagome's pet Kyawl!"

Ramia looked at Duzell curiously before almost screaming when Duzell jumped on her and bit her. As Duzell jumped back into Ishtar's arms, Ishtar spoke, "Oh, Auntie! I'm so sorry! He get's nervous around new people!"

While Kagome was holding in her laughs with Vord doing the same, Darres, Jill, and Krai looked on in shock.

The second prince just looked on with a stoic face, glancing at Kagome before leaving the court to check on his older brother.

Kirara who still rested in Kagome's arms, hopped onto the ground and followed after Laphiji. Her mistress just smiled as she saw the neko-matta go after the tall and dark magic user.

Halfway down the hall, Laphiji felt someone was following him. When he turned to look behind him, he didn't see anybody but after hearing a 'mew' sound, he looked down to see Kagome's two-tailed cat staring up at him with its huge red-orange eyes. After a pause of just the both of them staring at each other, Laphiji kneeled down and held his hand out to Kirara.

Even though he was believed to be unapproachable and seemingly cold, Laphiji actually loved animals. And since he had never seen anything like Kagome's cat, he was pretty curious about it.

Kirara inched closer to Laphiji and took in his scent before jumping into his arms and snuggled into his chest as he combed his fingers through her soft coat, careful as to not let the bow come undone.

Laphiji gave something similar to a small smile before he stood again and continued on his way to see Seiliez. He promised that he'd return the cat to her owner after he was sure his older brother was okay.

----

Later that day, about twilight, once Ramia had lit Kagome and Ishtar go to their rooms to settle in after the gathering was over. Once Kagome had changed into her more comfortable clothes, she went into Ishtar's room where she saw Ishtar in a more comfortable nightdress and Duzell was in his Ishtar guise, lying on his stomach.

Ishtar had her fists clenched and Kagome knew that her younger sister was going to start cursing about something…

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!!"

'Yep, right on cue…' Kagome thought as she made her way to the bed and sat next to Duzell.

"She made Seiliez dress like that! Everyone's going to be talking about how he showed up in drag looking better than me! Maybe even better than Kagome!!"

Said older princess just gave an uneasy smile with a chuckle, "Come on, Ishtar. You don't know that." As Duzell just gave a mutter that sounded like, "Maybe the dude just likes wearing pumps." This earned a 'shh' and a light slap on the shoulder from Kagome, although Duzell knew she was trying not to laugh at his comment. That in itself made him smirk on the inside, knowing that he was able to make her laugh.

"Guys, I know Aunt Ramia! She's always playing one family member against another! She'll do anything to get one of her sons on the throne!" Ishtar pointed out, hating their double-chinned aunt even more than before.

Kagome's brows furrowed a bit, telling something she only deducted at the gathering, "From what I had seen earlier today… it seems she just wants either Laphiji or Vord on the Throne, rather than Seiliez."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. For some reason, Ramia looks like she just doesn't like Seiliez… like he's the black sheep of the flock." A part of Kagome felt sorry for Seiliez in the way Ramia seemed to treat him.

She then heard her sister snort, saying, "And she said that _I_ was loud and rude. But you showed her, Duzzie. How'd she taste?"

Duzell shook his head before answering, "Although, biting her was fun… but despite how much you hate her, Ishtar…" he then looked at the two princesses, "She's not Phelios' Reincarnation. She may be of his bloodline, but that's it."

Ishtar then pouted, "Aww, man! And just when I was getting my hopes up!" As the elder princess gave a lopsided smile, "So that leaves Laphiji; dark and human version of Sesshoumaru-Ní... and Seiliez; the _bishonen_ who had enough balls to put on a dress." Her last comment made Ishtar bust our laughing as Duzell stared at her, like he wasn't expecting her to say that before asking,

"_Bishonen?_" Duzell never heard that term before…

"It's a Japanese term that means 'Beautiful boy' or just 'Pretty boy'. I've run into a lot of those while growing up and during my travels."

Satisfied with her explanation, Duzell thought back on when he had tasted Vord's blood, "Although… I've got a funny feeling about Vord…" the taste of his blood just didn't seem right!

"You're still worried about the taste of his blood?" Kagome asked before Ishtar added, "Although, you did seem ready to rip him a new one when he was kissing Kagome."

There was a pause between the three of them as Kagome glared at her sister before Duzell yelled, "I didn't mean that you moron!"

Ishtar sweatdropped at their reactions, 'Whoa, touché…' Then again, her sister's glare was just that scary.

---

Outside the room, Darres and his two men were guarding before the captain decided to go and apologize to Ramia for what Duzell did…

* * *

-------- Omake --------

Thinking of how Ishtar always called their aunt a bitch… and remembering a song she heard from one of Souta's little friends, Kagome chuckled, gaining Ishtar and Duzell's attention with the former asking, "What's so funny Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing just remembered a funny song from my old home that reminded me of Ramia.."

"Oooh! What? What? How does the song go?"

The miko-princess then cleared her throat before singing in an upbeat pace,

_Weeelllll, Ramia's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls._

_On Monday she's a bitch  
On Tuesday she's a bitch  
And Wednesdays and Saturdays she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
She's a super king kong mega mega biatch _

_Have you ever met my aunt Ramia,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch, Ramia's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch._

As Kagome continued the song, Ishtar continued to laugh so hard that she felt she was going to bust one of her sides as Duzell stuffed his face in the sheets of the bed to stop his own laughter. It was so much for him that he reverted back to his Kyawl form, rolling around.

Unknown to them, Laphiji knocked before entering with Kirara… both could only to blink, obviously speechless that Kagome was singing such a foul but… hilarious song about Laphiji's mother. He walked up behind her as she continued to sing while his presence made Ishtar gasped with wide eyes along with Duzell in his Kyawl form.

After the finally, once Kagome did the spirit fingers and all, she looked to her sister and their kyawl. Confused at their reactions, Kagome asked, "What?" before looking behind her. Kagome's own eyes widened before she hung her head and cursed, "Oh, fuck…"

* * *

LOL! FINALLY! It's finished! I've wanted to write that Omake for so long! I know it's similar to how Cartman got caught singing it in the movie but I couldn't resist! XD And I know it would've been better if Ramia caught Kagome singing but I'm not that mean.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the omake. It took me almost all day to write it and to get some of the parts just right. Now it's Shí-chan's turn again… once she gets around to it after updating one of her stories…


	17. Act 5, Part II

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Here I come with the new chapter of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! Hiya people! I am informing everyone that I am currently staying in Florida, and next year I shall be in Georgia! I am back in the US of A! XD Things have changed a lot, and I am currently in Virginia for Spring Break. I haven't really got much to do since I don't remember any of my friend's phone numbers or where they live! D : I have been very sad! I've had to console myself by watching Supernatural at night. DEAN I LOVE YOU!

Well that is all from me, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**_St. Pheliosta's Other Princess_**

**_Act V, Part II: Which Prince, Which? _**

"I am here to speak to Lady Ramia."

The servant looked at Darres with a surprised expression before pointing in the direction of the courtyard. She tilted her head, and pointed to the right. "Milady is in the courtyard." Nodding curtly, Darres turned on his heel making his cape billow behind him. He had to apologize to the woman for what happened with the Kyawl kitten.

Shaking his head, he sighed in annoyance. He swears that she will someday start a war over that blasted feline! Continuing towards the courtyard, he stopped as the sound of Ramia's voice came from his left. Looking over at the bushes, he crept forward and peeked through. Standing there was Ramia with the youngest prince Vord. They seemed to be talking, and Darres was about to leave them to their privacy but the conversation got his attention.

"THAT ARROGANT LITTLE WRETCH!"

His dark blue eyes widened as Ramia tugged on the arm of her youngest son. "What she did was no accident Vord!" Her youngest son only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her elaborate. He personally didn't see anything wrong with the youngest princess. "She made that little beast bite me!"

Chuckling softly, Vord closed his eyes.

"I seriously doubt that mother, maybe he reacted because he was frightened."

The best knight in Pheliosta and Ishtar and Kagome's babysitter/bodyguard crouched down in the bushes. A confused expression appeared on his face as he watched the woman rant. 'Why would Ishtar even bother doing that?' Then he thought about how Ishtar was in general, and had to sigh. 'She probably did…'

Sighing, Ramia seemed to calm down from her rant and she giggled a little. "Oh, no matter…a little blood is a small price to pay to see you on the throne!" A sly looked appeared on her face, and she looked up at the blonde-haired young man. "Everything is coming together excellently, and now with the older princess being this beautiful I am sure I have found you the perfect wife." Shock was the only expression on Darres's face.

"I couldn't have planned this better myself, and can you believe that that little wench promised that either her sister or herself would marry the prince that won the tournament?"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief, Ishtar promised her that!?!

'So that is the reason she wants either Kagome or I to win the tournament!!'

Ramia held onto the fur wrap around her shoulders, and laughed boisterously. "Just think…it's just a matter of time until Pheliosta is ours!" Vord stood next to his mother, and closed his while smirking slightly. He himself didn't really mind if he had to marry either of the princesses. 'Especially the eldest…'

The image of Kagome in her demon slayer outfit appeared on his mind. His smirk widened. 'I really wouldn't mind that.'

---

Sitting in her and Ishtar's room, Kagome looked out the window at the night sky. It has been sometime since she had thought about her other world. The miko hoped that her adoptive family was alright, and that her little brother was taking care of their mother and grandfather. Kirara jumped into her lap with a mew and snuggled into her stomach. Reaching over towards her sword, she unsheathed it and the moonlight lit the blade.

"It seems that the tournament is postponed until the day after tomorrow…" Looking down at her red-eyed companion, Kagome grinned. "It seems that we will have to resume our training tomorrow." Mewling in agreement, Kirara arched her back as Kagome ran her hand through her fur. Looking over at Ishtar and Duzell, she smiled.

These two including Kirara, were her most treasured people. She had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, and the Shikon miko was going to make that her Imouto and Duzell were going to be safe. Moving her head, her hair fell over her shoulder in one fluid motion. "But for now, I have to make sure that I can win this tournament so we can get out of this deal…that my dear Imouto got us into." An anger mark was on her forehead, as stared at her little sister.

The aforementioned and latter mentioned girl was sound asleep, like she had not a care in the world. Kagome's right eye twitched and she decided she had to go to sleep. Yep, to repress these murderous thoughts towards her sister, it was better for her to go to sleep.

---

Darres stood there will Jill near his hiding spot. He couldn't believe that Ishtar had promised such a thing, and it was pretty clear that Ramia was going to take advantage of the slip up. 'Not to mention that it seems she has her hopes set on Kagome marrying Vord in particular.' The shorter male next to him cleared his throat. "Maybe this Vord is not such a bad guy since he covered for us."

An anger mark appeared on his head, and he glared viciously at the other bodyguard. "ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?!" Jill looked startled at his captain, and moved back a little in fear. "I can't believe that brat has done something this stupid! Not to mention what Lady Kagome will do if she finds out, if she doesn't know already…" His eyes widened as he thought about the fact she entered the tournament.

"She's probably trying to win to get them out of the agreement!"

Jill nodded and looked back at him. "Lady Kagome does seem the type to take care of her own problems, plus the ones that Ishtar creates." Sighing tiredly, Darres decided that he should go to bed. He would make sure to chew out Ishtar in the morning. For right now he just wanted to rest.

---

Seilez turned his head from his pillow, to see Laphiji step into his room. He was still wearing the clothes from the gathering, and seemed to be thinking about something. Keeping one eye on him, Seilez decided to sit up. "What is it Laphiji?" Leaning against the back of the couch, he smiled.

"It is not like you to remain silent."

Opening his mouth, the dark-haired young man leaned forward. "What would you want me to say?" Violet eyes were connected with dark green, and the beautiful blonde boy sighed. "There's nothing you can say that you haven't said to me a thousand times before…as far back as I can remember you've been there to comfort me." Tilting his head to the side, his silky hair fell down his back.

Laphiji clenched his fist, and he watched as Seilez leaned over on his pillow. "Comfort me after she had finished yelling at me…" Turning his head away from the blonde, Laphiji thought about all the times he had held Seilez. Their mother always seemed to hate the feminine boy, and all that the blonde wanted was for her to love him. Tilting his head again to the side, the cheek that their mother hit was laid bare and he saw that it was still slightly red.

"You haven't changed at all, you know."

Closing his eyes for a second, he stood up straighter before opening his eyes. "Seilez…I'm going to win the tournament and the throne of Pheliosta." Seilez looked up at him with a blank look, and sat up. "…Well you are the best swordsman in La Naan, and it's about damn time that you started acting like it." Seilez commented while turning his head.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" The handsome dark-haired prince closed his eyes again while leaning against the wall. "I thought you weren't interested in the throne…here or anywhere else." Laphiji didn't answer his question, and only sighed. "If I win…"

Looking into the other man's eyes, he felt determination. "I'll see to it that you and Murra can live together." Violet eyes widened in surprise at the declaration, and continue to follow his brother's body as he walked out. "That's all." With that the taller boy walked out of his room, and closed the door leaving him to think.

"Laphiji…"

Snorting in anger, he scowled. 'Brother…do you think I still need you to stand up for me?" Standing up fully, he glared at the door. 'If I wanted your help then I would have asked for it!' Suddenly the lights in the room darkened, and he a voice broke into his thoughts. _**"Beautiful Seilez."** _Turning towards the window quickly, Seilez's eyes widened in shock as a figure appeared in the moonlight.

_**"Prince Vord ordered me not to interfere…but you look like you could use my help."**_

End of Act V, Part II!

Sorry that it was short, but I wanted to update something for you guys! Also I would like to thank those who have read my first Harry Potter/Twilight Xover! XD Also I am trying to update things that I haven't in a while. Which means, yes, Gengetsugakure! Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and will continue to enjoy.

Ja ne


	18. Act 5, Part III

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Shi-chan did an awesome job in the last chapter! And now here's ch18 of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess! Hope you all enjoy it.

By April 11th, I'll moving out of town with no internet so I'm trying the best I can to update most of my stories while I'm without internet service, and this includes some of the fics I hadn't updated in a long time.

But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

**_St. Pheliosta's Other Princess_**

**_Act V, Part III: Which Prince, Which? _**

Morning came so quickly when the sisters and their cats awoke. Kagome had awoken an hour ago with Kirara to do some morning training before cleaning up and going back to the room for a short nap before breakfast.

For their morning wear, Ishtar wore a light lavender- almost white dress with matching gown gloves and amethyst gems while Kagome wore a light baby blue spaghetti-strap dress with aquamarine stones on a necklace and her earrings. After they were done dressing, they lit Darres and Jill enter when they asked if they (mainly Darres) could speak with them about something.

Once they were inside as Ishtar sat down with Duzell sitting next to her and Kagome leaning against the wall with Kirara on her shoulder, Darres immediately yelled, "ISHTAR! You've got some explaining to do about this damned promise you made with Lady Ramia!"

Ishtar gave a nervous laugh before trying to explain, feeling that she was now busted. She just hoped that Kagome didn't hurt her if she hadn't piece the whole thing together yet. "Well… you know how Ramia is always going on and on about her sons. 'Laphiji's ohhhh so brave, Vord is so very strong, Seiliez is… uh, Seiliez!' So I simply told her that Pheliosta's champions would tear them all apart in the tournament."

'_WHAT?!'_ Duzell internally yelled but paused for a moment before realizing, _'So this is the promise she made to her aunt…'_

"I was so certain that you and Kagome could kick their butts… that I told her I would merry the winning prince if I was wrong." Ishtar then added hesitantly, "aaaand that same went for Kagome in marrying if she so much as even made it 2nd place, if she decided to fight in the tournament."

"WHAT?! Ishtar!! Why the hell did you mixed me up in this?! And what would've happened if I DIDN'T participate?!" Kagome yelled at her younger twin. She couldn't believe Ishtar made such a promise and got her involved without telling her!

"If you didn't participate, that would've been a whole different story with you not being a part of the original promise. Whether I won or lost, you don't have to marry any of Aunt Ramia's boys. But yesterday at the gather while you were talking with one of La Naan's generals, Ramia got me so pissed that I had agreed to the new promise when she heard that you were also in the tournament."

Darres then started to yell again, not able to believe that the younger princess got her own sister involved into something like this. After Ishtar pointed out that she actually _wrote_ this in a reply letter Ramia, a servant came to her and Kagome's room saying that breakfast was ready.

In her excitement and in her hurry to drop the subject before her sister decided to hurt her, Ishtar quickly made her way to the dining hall where breakfast was being served with Duzell following close behind her.

Once her imouto was out the door and out of hearing range, Kagome spoke with her face set in a frown that showed just how angry she was, "Darres…" Darres turned his attention to the elder princess before she continued with her still glaring out the door, "both of us are going to have to work our asses off to win this tournament. I'll be damned if I have to marry a cousin of mine just because I lost to him."

With his expression set into determination, Darres gave a slight bow to Kagome, vowing, "I promise to fight with everything I have Lady Kagome."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Kagome thanked him before walking out the door to follow her sister with Kirara before Darres and his men started to follow.

It was quiet once the twins made it to the dining hall with Kirara taking off once she had spotted a mouse sneaking around a corner. With Kagome taking a seat across from Laphiji and Ishtar sitting across from Vord, Darres was getting irritated with the situation Ishtar had brought him and her sister into while trying to figure out how to get them out. Although he was confident in his and Kagome's abilities to fight, he didn't want to risk the chance of them losing and having the princesses be forced to marry two of the sons of La Naan.

Jill asked his captain in a hushed tone if he had seen Krai anywhere but only got an irritated reply from Darres that the perverted soldier was probably still around, if he hadn't done anything to Kagome that would cause him to go missing for a long period of time.

Kagome, although still a little crossed about Ishtar making such a promise to Ramia, was waiting for said aunt and elder cousin to arrive since she was starving. She was really trying her best to keep her stomach from growling so loudly.

Meanwhile, Duzell was sitting in Ishtar's lap, thinking irritated, _"The younger princess is really making a mess of things."_ He then starting to groom himself with his front paws, combing the fur of his right ear, to keep up appearances but while glaring at the younger princess from the corner of his eye, _"She could be making Kagome or herself wind up marrying the reincarntation of their great-grandfather. As strange as that may be, I've waited 100 years to kill Phelios… and it's gonna take more than a gaudy wedding ring and vows of devotions to stop me."_

A servant woman leaned down to whisper something to the two princes present before Vord told the two princesses, "Seiliez sent word that he'll be late. And mother's feeling ill, so she won't be joining us."

'More like she doesn't want to be near us when Duzell is around… especially after he did bite her…' Kagome thought with rueful humor before Ishtar spoke, "Really? Sweet!" The older princess kicked her sister in the leg before covering for her, "What Ishtar means is that it's such a shame…"

Vord smiled at Kagome's cover-up for her sister and finding her appearance very pleasing with her soft smile in place. Then again, her sister was also very pretty and easy on the eyes. The youngest prince could also see that Laphiji was attracted to the elder princess on a certain level.

'He'll probably get disqualified again if he pulls off another Flame spell and kill his opponent like last year…'

"So… can Duzzie sit in her seat?" Ishtar asked cheekily while lifting the vampire kyawl a bit by his front paws.

At Vord's surprise of the question, Ishtar explained that she and Kagome always ate with their cats since they had first been reunited.

The two princes stared at Ishtar before Vord said that it was okay for the kyawl to take his mother's seat. The lady servants who were present, voiced that Ramia would be furious if she found out about this but were scared into silence when Vord told them that he didn't give them permission to speak their opinions about this.

Conversation then shifted to Ishtar's opinion about basing their system of government on bloodlines and how everyone's obsession about it was a load a crock to her as she set Duzell in Ramia's seat.

Mentally, Laphiji couldn't agree more and had a feeling that Vord felt the same. The second born also felt that Kagome had the same opinions as her sister since it was said and proven true that she was raised among a family if shrine caretakers and taught to be independent.

'And being forced into a life of royalty that had so many responsibilities… I can only imagine that she had a somewhat hard time of adjusting to her new life…'

The dark haired prince of La Naan was taken out of his muse when he heard Kagome, who had been silent the entire time, speak, "It's unfair… yet disgusting how we are forced to marry someone within the bloodline just because they believe the line will stay pure… when in the end, it just causes infertility and the mother has a slimmer chance of become pregnant or the chance of dying during childbirth." The miko-princess paused, letting Kirara jump onto her lap before continuing, "Royal blood or not, one should have the choice of who they want to marry because they are not only capable but they will also love each other… not to mention that the rule of a kingdom should be based on how well one rules… not for the sake of a bloodline's purity."

Vord agreed with Kagome as the servant girls started to murmur silently among themselves and Laphiji kept silent.

Duzell gave a mental snort before giving a scratch behind his ear thinking, _"Damn fool's just trying to score brownie points."_ He then paused in his scratching before giving a sharp leer at the tanned blond, _"Or is he?"_

No later did Seiliez make his appearance and apologizing for his tardiness. Kagome and Ishtar looked at him with unreadable expressions while Darres looked a little uneasy; remembering how he had mistaken the beautiful prince for a woman.

Ishtar then stood, before gushing, "WOW! Seiliez, you always look so beautiful! Right, Kagome?"

Kagome gave a small smile in agreement before adding, "There's no way Aunt Ramia is your mother."

Seiliez gave a small smile to both them in thanks before Ishtar asked, "Seiliez, do you mind if I come by your room after I watch Kagome do a little more of her training?" this caught everyone's attention before she added, "I have these earrings that would look perfect on you!"

Duzell gave a leer toward the younger princess before he slapped his forehead with his paw while his tail wagged when Ishtar told Seiliez that he reminded her of a doll she used to have as a child, _"Unbelievable! She's already forgotten why we're here!"_

---

Later that day after breakfast and Kagome's training, the miko-princess went with Darres to the coliseum to watch his preliminary rounds while Ishtar visited Seiliez in his room. Kagome was really impressed on how well Darres was doing. Despite his swordplay was brash and relied a little too much on his strength, the young captain was very skilled in combat.

"TOUCHÉ! POINT! Sir Darres of Pheliosta has won seven consecutive fights!!"

Kagome smirked proudly, 'All fights never lasted more than ten seconds… he's trying his best to end them swiftly and quickly so that he could face the princes and make Ramia lose the bet.' Making her way to him, close to the arena, Kagome made a note that Darres had now made it to the finals of the tournament.

Seeing that her and her sister's bodyguard was in a dilemma of what to do, now that he had made it this far, Kagome walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Darres. Everything with this tournament will turn out fine, especially when I don't plan on losing."

* * *

Took me most of the day after I had moved but I got it finished and with WiFi being scarce for me out here. Hope everyone enjoyed this and now it's Shi-chan's turn to write the next chapter.

(Finished: April 12, 2009- 1:10am)


	19. Act 5, Part IV

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Wow it has been a while since the last chapter was updated neh? Sorry about that! I have been kind of busy with other things. ^_^; But I am back now, and since I have graduated from High School, and I can now work on these chapters I have been neglecting! 8D So here is the newest update of St. Pheliosta's Other Princess!

**_St. Pheliosta's Other Princess_**

**_Act V, Part IV: Which Prince, Which?_**

Releasing a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes as she prepared herself to go through her final kata for the day. Falling into one of her more complicated stances, which was one of her more preferred sword styles that Sesshoumaru had taught her. Though she still their clan's style out of all of them, and she mentioned this him after he gave a particularly lethal glare as she was gushing over the other styles. Pouting at the memory of his anger, she allowed her mind to disconnect from her body as it went through the moves that were beaten into her body.

"Go Kagome! Looking Good!"

And then there was her beloved twin, sighing her thoughts then drifted over towards the little deal her dear sister had struck with their aunt. Not that there was any doubt in her mind that she and Darres would win, but she couldn't believe that Ishtar had bet both of their hands in marriage as the prize in this whole ordeal. 'Well, I guess I could see how Ishtar agreed…she is very hotheaded and I'm sure that Aunt Ramia used that to her advantage. .' Thinking about the woman whom was their aunt, her mind then wondered off to her sons who were all competing for the aforementioned hands.

Kagome wasn't blind, far from it actually. Living and dealing with youkai for a better part of her adolescent life, she had seen many definitions of beauty. With this amount of experience, she could say that all of them were handsome if not different kinds of handsome. Seilez, the eldest, had an angelic beauty. Laphiji, the middle child, was more of a dark beauty with an air of mystery that attracted Kagome. Vord, the youngest, was an example of the traditional handsomeness. Unfortunately, unlike the first two, Kagome didn't feel any sort of attraction to him sexually.

If anything he provoked a younger brother vibe in the warrior priestess.

Smirking a little at the thought, she knew that he would probably be outraged at her opinion. Dropping back into her starting stance, Kagome stood up straight while wiping the light sheen of sweat from her forehead with the back of her bandaged hand. Due to the heat, she had decided to wear bandages around her torso as a substitute for a shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a strip of bandages, and she finally relaxed from her stance, she rested her wooden training sword on her shoulders.

The Warrior Miko turned towards her sister and Seilez, whom were watching her training session. Some of the servants and soldiers were watching as well. "How about I show you something that I had been working on?" Ishtar's eyes seemed to sparkle and an excited grin grew on her face. Her twin had made it a habit of watching her while she trained.

She was very interested in what Kagome had learned while she was in the other world. Hearing about her adventures in the Feudal Era, and all the things that she had learned with her adoptive family, intrigued the younger of the two sisters. Now, she was looking forward to seeing this new move Kagome had been working on. 'Plus maybe this move will give her the upper hand against her opponents.

Turning back to face the fountain in the center of the courtyard, closing her eyes, Kagome held out her sword out in front of her with both hands. Everyone watched with complete silence as after a few moments, the little stones near her started to float in the air. Kagome didn't even seem to notice this as she gripped the handle of her katana.

Suddenly her eyes snapped out, and water from the fountain shot up and zoomed towards her. The winds became almost visible around her, and when the water and wind clashed the katana was instantly covered in ice. After the phenomenon seemed to calm down, Kagome stepped back with a smirk and swung her new ice katana. Many were watching and gaped in awe of the events that just happened in front of them, while Ishtar was grinning at the idea of this helping Kagome and herself from having to marry any of the princes.

Clenching her fists, the younger princess couldn't help but feeling giddy at the display of power that her sister just showed. That along with Darress's prowess with a sword practically proclaimed that she and her sister wouldn't have to go through with the deal. But then silence descended into the courtyard, and whispers began. Looking up from Kagome's form, she looked over and noticed Laphiji walking towards Kagome with a sword in his hands.

'Does he want to fight Kagome?'

Glancing over at Seilez, she saw that he didn't look as surprised at this. "Laphiji has wanted to see your sister's sword skills after hearing your boasts." Turning her head back to the scene about to unfold in front of her, she could only hope that nothing went wrong. Ramia's eldest child also turned back to watch as his brother approached the elder princess, and then he took in the sight the mentioned woman made.

While a woman wielding a sword would appall most men, he could say that he found a battle-trained woman very attractive. 'Especially the eldest heir of Pheliosta…'

Kagome was a very fine specimen of the female species, and that was something no one could argue with. She had a curvaceous and toned figure, and her exotic features just completed the package. Her outfit that she was wearing as she trained, fit her body like a glove due to the sweat she had procured during her activities.

Looking up from what she was doing, she allowed her eyes to lock with those of the second son of her aunt Ramia. Once again, she felt a strong attraction to the dark-haired man. "Hey there Laphiji…can I help you?" He nodded, and brought his sword up from his side. Instantly getting what he was requesting, despite the fact he said not a thing. Kagome grinned widely,

"You want to spar?"

Once again he nodded, and Kagome slipped her blade into its sheath before slipping down into one of the stances beaten into her by a certain Daiyoukai. In response, Laphiji also took on his own stance, which interested the heir of Pheliosta. After all, she hadn't exactly heard anything about his skills yet/ Vord was a formidable swordsman, and she was interested in seeing how Laphiji would fair.

Silence reigned in the clearing, and in the blink of an eye Kagome disappeared before reappearing above Laphiji. Bringing her sword down with force, she smirked as she locked swords with the second prince. Everyone gaped at Kagome's first attack, and Ishtar gasped. Laphiji's eyes were wide at the first strike though he blocked, but the side of his lips tilted up slightly. Over onto the side, Ishtar and Seilez stared at their siblings in shock.

Instantly, the two disappeared and when they clashed they were nothing but blurs to those with a trained eye. But though they couldn't see the two, you could see the slashes of their swords on the ground and surrounding structures. After a few minutes, Kagome then reappeared on top of the fountain with the grace of a cat. Right behind her was Laphiji and he brought his sword in a diagonal slash, and a blast of wind dashed in her direction.

Flipping off of the statue, the blue-eyed female watched as the stone structure in the fountain was slashed in half by the wind. While in the air, Kagome ran two fingers down her blade causing it to glow a light blue. Swinging it, three javelins of ice soared towards Laphiji. Twisting his body, he dodged the attack and heard as they sank into the ground like a hot knife through butter. As soon as he landed down on the ground, he wasn't disappointed in hearing the screeching sound of metal sliding against metal.

Violet eyes locked with blue, and the two gave the other smirks as the exhilaration of their spar pumped them up.

Kagome couldn't help but admit that she wouldn't mind having to marry any man if he had sword skills like this.

End of Chapter 19~

XD I am finished with the next chapter! XD

You have no idea of how hard it was to finish this chapter, but since seeing that someone on this website has decided that it would be funny to copy our story. I am going to make certain that she doesn't even get the chance. She knows who she is, and I am surprised more people didn't notice the similarities. But whatever, anyway I hope that you all love the update, and I will see you guys next time!


	20. Act 5, Part V

St. Pheliosta's Other Princess

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or Vampire Game, but we do own this fanfic, and our ideas.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Vampire Game/InuYasha

Pairings: Kagome/? Ishtar/Darres

Warnings: Language, Violence, Angst, Lemons (later on…X3), etc.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, etc.

A/N: Hehe, I agree with Shi-chan, it _has_ been a real long time. But, we're gonna try to make up for that, along with the other fics we're co-authoring. For those who may remember that very last part in chapter 18, Shi-chan and I made a slight change of plans for the fic so that past part in chapter 18 can be ignored. Sorry *sheepish smile*

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**_St. Pheliosta's Other Princess_**

**_Act V, Part V: Which Prince, Which?_**

After what seemed like hours (although it was only just one hour) of watching Laphiji and Kagome's spar drag on, showing swift sword techniques and many spells combined with their blades. Now both the eldest of Pheliosta and the second prince of La Naan were in a standoff, staring each other down with their blades poised with their stances. Both were also breathing heavily from exertion as beads of sweat trickled from their brows.

Kagome gave a breathy chuckle with an upturn of her lips, "How about we continue this spar later today? Maybe after Seiliez's fight in the preliminaries… or maybe after lunch?"

After the slight twitch of Laphiji's lips and a nod, the second prince of La Naan slid out of his stance along with Kagome before sheathing his sword. Once Kagome had done the same, he walk with her to where her sister and his elder brother stood.

Ishtar came up to them with a towel in hand, talking excitedly about how amazing her older sister was while fighting Laphiji as one of the servants present, when watching the two sparring, handed Laphiji a towel as well.

"That was so cool, Kagome! You and Laphiji were moving so quickly that I couldn't see anything! You definitely earned your reputation back home!" Ishtar was grinning so much as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. After seeing Laphiji and her sister's spar, and combine that with her fight with Vord at the beginning of the tournament, there was no doubt in her mind that Kagome would win! Although, it seemed that Laphiji would be considered a match for her sister than most swordsmen.

Her thoughts about Kagome or even Duzell or Darres winning the tournament and the bet with Aunt Ramia, Ishtar quickly stepped back from Kagome, "Whoa, Nee-san! You really worked up a sweat!"

"What? Can't stand the smell?" Kagome smirked as she dabbed the towel on her chest and neck before dabbing her face.

Ishtar just laughed before linking her arm with Kagome's, leading her away from the two La Naan brothers, "Not really but it would be nice if you got a bath."

"Yes, yes. I understand." Kagome replied as she continued to let her sister lead her away before turning back to Laphiji and Seiliez, "Thanks for the workout, Laphiji! I really had fun! Oh, and Seiliez, after I get cleaned up a bit, Ishtar and I will meet you at your room."

The two brothers watched as the twin princesses left, but not before Kagome mentioned to Darres about his time to fight at the coliseum. Once they were out of hearing range, Seiliez turned to Laphiji and asked, "So what do you think of Princess Kagome's skills with a sword? Do they meet your expectations?"

Laphiji was silent for a while as he wiped the sweat from the back of his neck before he answered, "Her skills and techniques are of a foreign origin… but very effective. Far more elegant than the style we were taught. She's a very formidable opponent. And her spells, although simple are very effective as well. It's just a shame she won't be able to use them during the tournament."

Seiliez nodded, accepting his brother's evaluation of the elder princess' skills with a sword. He trusted his brother when it came to reading another's skill in magic and swordplay. Turning to where the two had just sparred, a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head as he looked at the damage done.

"Although… how are you going to explain this to Mother…?"

The second prince of La Naan looked at the damage as well but with a blank expression, taking in the broken statue he had sliced and other parts of the area that were crushed and/or sliced.

Oh, yes… how was he going to explain this to their mother, Ramia when she doesn't really believe that Kagome could really fight?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Duzell gave a stretch as he got up from his morning catnap. Earlier, after breakfast, Ishtar dropped him off in their room with Kirara as she went to watch Kagome train, even though he wanted to Kagome train as well. But he was still fine with it since he was able to take a nap before Ishtar took him with her and her sister to Prince Seiliez's room.

His ear twitched when he heard the door open and revealed the twin heiresses of his enemy's throne. The younger twin was chatting away about her sister's skills during sparring while also saying, "It's just a shame that you didn't somehow get his blood for Duzie to test if he was Phelios's reincarnation."

"Although, in some ways, I doubt that he is." Came Kagome's reply as she entered the room. Her attire and sweat-covered form made the vampiric Kyawl pause, not able to move his eyes away from the elder princess's form which brought on thoughts that were anything but innocent with the miko princess's sweat being caused by other activities rather than training.

Said thoughts made him release a purr of pleasure before Ishtar's voice spoke, "How do you think he's not Phelios's reincarnation?"

Making her way to the closet that held the towels, Kagome answered, "Well… his very aura is thick with magic. So much that I can practically taste it in the air around him whenever I'm close to him… like when we first met and he kissed my hand, at the breakfast table, and right when we were sparring. The magic that flows off of him is covering his own unique aura or even practically merged with his own." Finally getting a towel, she added, "The guy's like a living and breathing Rune."

Duzell took this time to transform into his 'Ishtar guise', wanting in on the conversation. Once he was fully transformed, he pulled the sheet from the bed around himself and spoke, "That doesn't mean that there isn't a chance of him _not_ being Phelios."

"There's still also the factor that his magic's of both the holy and neutral variety. And I'm thinking if he was push to do so, he could also use black and blood magic. But with him being raised within a holy family, it would just go against him to use that type of magic. Because of this, I don't think he can be Phelios's reincarnation." What Kagome said was the truth with what she sensed from the dark and silent prince, most especially after he showed a bit of his skill in their sparring match.

"Despite the reasons you speak of, I'll still need to test his blood." Duzell reminded as he watched Kagome go to her wardrobe and picked out a dress for her to wear when they go to visit Seiliez in his room.

"I know, Duzell. Maybe during my next spar with Laphiji, I'll try getting a little blood sample for you to test." With that, Kagome went to draw her bath with Ishtar coming in from behind her with her older sister's favorite scented soaps.

Out of habit, Duzell followed behind them but froze at the doorway when he witnessed Kagome stripping, unwrapping the bandages from around her torso and untying the obi that held her hakama up, letting the leggings fall and gather at her feet before letting her undergarments follow.

The reincarnated vampire couldn't stop his eyes from wandering on the princess's exposed flesh, from the swell of her exposed chest to her the flare of her hips and down. And despite the faint scars that he could see, along with the scar on her side, Duzell could see any flaws that deterred her beauty.

Ishtar's voice brought him out of his thoughts once more, making him quickly turn his eyes away as his face became slightly red.

"Hey, Kagome. I've got a question." The younger princess asked, handing a bottle of scented soap for Kagome to pour in her bath.

(I'm just going on a whim from how the water was drawn for the bath, pay no mind)

"Sure, ask away." Kagome replied, oblivious to Duzell's predicament as she poured the soap in the tub. Once the water was at a proper level where it's full but won't overflow once she stepped in, Kagome stepped in, letting the heated water sooth her taut muscles and letting the scent of the soaps calm her nerves.

Duzell kept an ear open as he stood at the door, keeping his eyes away from the nude female whom was currently bathing. He was also curious as to what Ishtar's question was.

Taking a seat on the ledge of the bath, Ishtar looked to her sister before asking curiously, "If… you were forced to choose to marry only one of Ramia's three sons… whom would you agree to marry?"

The vampire, forgetting that one of the princesses was naked, almost got whiplash when he turned to where the twins were while Kagome looked at her sister without a blink while not really expecting her to ask that kind of question.

After a pause, Kagome asked curiously, "Supposedly, if I had no other choice? Or…"

"… Just out of curiosity about her tastes in men?" Duzell asked, not really liking how this conversation was turning out, although he had no idea why. True, he admits that the elder princess was attractive in her own right but he didn't know why he was so on edge when it came to even the mention of other males wanting her hand in marriage.

"I mean without this tournament and if you had no other choice but to choose among the heirs of La Naan. Who would you pick? Seiliez, Laphiji, or Vord?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

It was Ishtar's turn to pause, trying to choose her words carefully. After a while, Ishtar spoke, "Well… I'm really just curious since, despite that they're family, they're practically strangers to you…"

Letting her words sink, Kagome nodded in understanding. What Ishtar was trying to as was if the princes of La Naan family were their only choices, whom would she pick among the three…

Looking to her sister in the eye, Kagome answered truthfully, "If I had to pick one of them… I would call dibs on Laphiji as my first choice." And it was true; her first choice would definitely be Laphiji. Her choice of choosing him over his two brothers was just enforced after sparring with the tall and dark man. She most definitely would love to have a man she could fight along side with.

Duzell then raised a brow, making his way to where the sisters were and asked, "Your first choice?"

Looking to Duzell, not bothered that he most likely could see her naked, answered, "Yeah. Before, I-f it really came down to it… I don't think I would've been able to make up my mind in choosing between Laphiji and Seiliez." With her answer, she started to scrub her body of the sweat and grim that collected on her skin during her training and her sparring match with Laphiji.

"You wouldn't choose Vord at all?" Ishtar asked, pretty surprise at her sister's answer. And although she found Kagome's answer of choosing Laphiji as her future husband (supposedly speaking), she didn't really find it that strange since, in a way, her sister and the second prince looked good together.

Kagome shook her head at Ishtar's question, "Although, I admit Vord's handsome in his own right with the unique mix of tanned skin and light colored hair… I can't really see myself with him since he has this are about him that makes me see him as a younger brother."

Ishtar smirk, "I have a feeling his ego and pride would be hurt if he heard you say that."

"What I'm saying is the truth." Kagome added as she went to wetting her hair.

The vampire within their care furrowed his brows slightly before asking, "And if you couldn't choose Laphiji, you would be fine with Seiliez?"

"Well, Seiliez shows that despite his weaknesses due to everything Ramia most likely told him while growing up, he has great inner strength and he also is kind hearted which is great on an emotional level." Kagome reasoned before adding, "Both of Vord's older brothers have traits that I would look for in a future husband. And it has _nothing_ to do with bloodlines so not even Keld will have a say in my choice." Kagome then went to washing her hair, pouring the shampoo into it. A while into her scrubbing, Kagome pause and asked, "Since you now know whom I would pick. Who of the three would you pick, Ishtar?"

Ishtar gained a sheepish look, "Well, to be honest, I can't really see myself with Vord _or_ Laphiji since I find them gross… so I'd pick Seiliez if I had no other choice."

Kagome looked at her sister with a look that silently asked 'are you serious?' and verbally asked, "And how do you find Laphiji and Vord gross? Is Vord too masculine for you? Is Laphiji too dark and silent for your tastes"

"I don't know… when I look at Laphiji, I always feel… _uncomfortable_ around him and can't seem to talk to him. As for Vord… he seems a bit on the cocky side." Ishtar couldn't really put her reasons into words. But she guessed it was mostly because she loved Darres and couldn't see herself with anyone else if she had to choose a husband.

The elder princess and vampire just sighed and let the subject drop as Kagome picked up in scrubbing her scalp. Her lips slipped into a smirk at the memory of the subtle twitches of Laphiji's lips, signs of near smiles when they were sparring. During those moments, he was truly handsome.

Yes, she definitely wouldn't mind having him as a husband… despite blood relation (although, he's still basically a stranger to her).

Duzell looked to a wall, giving the bathing princess at least a little bit of privacy before he remembered something and asked said princess, "Earlier when the two of you were walking in, Ishtar mentioned something about fighting someone during training… you were fighting Laphiji?"

"Ah, yes. He came up to me requesting a sparring match." Kagome answered before pausing to submerge herself in the water to rinse her hair. After surfaced, catching her breath and wiping the soapy water from her eyes, she continued, "Although he didn't say so verbally, he seemed curious about my skills with a sword."

Duzell then turned to Ishtar as she explained, "Laphiji and Kagome were practically on par in speed and skill. Most of those who was there could hardly keep up with them. Not to mention they really did a number on the statues during the little spar. And before coming back, Kagome promised to have another spar with Laphiji."

Kagome then chuckled, rinsing off the stray soapsuds in her hair, "I'm really looking forward to it too… I hadn't felt a rush like that in a while. He's even more fun to spar with than fighting Vord during the tournament."

'_If I was at my peak in power… I would make sure to give you a challenging spar you would never forget.'_ Although Duzell was initially thinking about a sword fight, it immediately led to more… less than innocent thoughts.

Both princesses noticed that their Vampire Kyawl was a bit red in the face before Kagome asked, "Hey Duzell? You okay? Your face is getting a little red…"

Those words made Duzell stiffen before quickly excusing himself to avoid answering any questions as to what was the cause of his face reddening.

Curious yet slightly worried about the vampire's departure from the bathing room, Kagome and Ishtar looked to each other before shrugging.

Seeing that he fingers were getting slightly pruned, Kagome stood from the bath and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around her self and stepping out of the tub.

While she was drying herself, Ishtar noticed one feline was missing and asked, "So you know where Kirara went to, Nee-chan?"

Pausing in her drying herself, Kagome looked out the room they were in and into their bedroom. Aside from seeing Duzell back in his Kyawl form, Kagome couldn't see the nekomatta anywhere in the room. "Don't know. Maybe she's walking about in the castle, looking for mice or maybe even exploring. She'll turn up later in the day."

The miko princess wasn't worried about her feline friend in the least since said feline could take care of herself, despite her appearance. But a part of herself couldn't help but be curious herself on where Kirara could be.

Shoving the questions aside, Kagome started getting ready for her and Ishtar's visit with Seiliez…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile… a pair of red orange cat eyes watched Laphiji as he made his way to his bathing quarters…

* * *

(Finished July 26, 2010)

A bit longer than ch19, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Next will be be Shi-chan's turn so wish her luck XD


End file.
